Entre libros, insomnio y magia
by Iuris Doctor
Summary: Hermione Granger ha pasado por una época de momentos confusos y de indecisión. Luego de pasar un par de semanas meditando, incomunicada, ha tomado una decisión final: no volverá a Hogwarts. La decisión ha sido difícil, pero lo más difícil será comunicarlo a sus amigos y a su círculo más cercano. ¿Por qué? Hermione no sólo no volverá a Hogwarts: entrará a la Universidad.
1. Prólogo

Bueno, hacía varios años que no escribía un fic… He escrito varias historias, pero pocas las he terminado. Esta vez vengo con una historia de Hermione. Es una historia extraña, porque narra las aventuras de una nerviosa Hermione entrando a la Universidad. No, no es un mundo sin magia ni un universo alterno. Es el universo de Harry Potter como lo conocimos hasta el final de _Las Reliquias de la Muerte_. Así que, sin más, los dejo con el prólogo de esta historia. Esperaré atento sus reviews (espero que sean sinceros), para que así pueda seguir mejorando y puliendo mis habilidades. ¡Recuerden que sus opiniones son el mejor combustible para un autor!

Un abrazo,

Iuris Doctor

* * *

**Prólogo – Un café amargo**

Hermione dejó el periódico que estaba leyendo sobre la mesa, junto a la taza de café, y suspiró. Ya había pasado un año desde que todo había terminado, Voldemort estaba muerto y las cosas ya eran lo suficientemente tranquilas como para poder tomar un café en Londres sin problema alguno (al menos sin el temor de que te mataran, claro está).

El día estaba nublado y un poco frío, como era habitual en el otoño londinense. La castaña tenía unas notorias ojeras, producto de un continuo insomnio que venía persiguiéndola desde hace un par de noches atrás. Sorbió el café de forma estruendosa y suspiró nuevamente. Una brisa helada le golpeó las mejillas, lo que desencadenó una pequeña descarga eléctrica que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Apretó los dientes y se tapó la boca con la bufanda lila que llevaba puesta. El frío no le gustaba. Nunca le había gustado.

No pasaron más de dos minutos cuando escuchó una voz familiar. Cerró los ojos un momento, y luego los abrió para dirigirlos hacia su reloj de pulsera. Eran las diez de la mañana con quince minutos. La "reunión" era a las diez en punto y ella, como siempre, llegó diez minutos antes. Había esperado religiosamente esos diez benditos minutos sin hacer nada. Sin embargo, cuando su reloj había ya señalado las diez y un minuto, no se resistió a pedir un café para paliar levemente el frío que sentía. "Qué falta de respeto", fue lo que musitó la chica cuando dio el primer sorbo a su taza de café. En ese momento, ya eran las diez y cinco minutos. Los diez minutos restantes pasaron lentamente, y Hermione se encargó de entretenerse con un periódico que habían dejado abandonado en la mesa donde ella estaba sentada. Todo ello hasta que oyó esa voz que le producía sentimientos encontrados.

–Hola Hermione –espetó la voz en cuestión, apartando la silla que se encontraba frente a la muchacha de forma bastante ruidosa. La chica apretó los dientes. –Llegué justo a tiempo, ¿no?

–Llegas quince minutos tarde, Ronald.

El rostro pecoso del alto muchacho que se había sentado frente a ella se volvió sombrío, como siempre pasaba cada vez que ella lo regañaba. Sin embargo, un par de segundos después, su disgusto fue reemplazado por una tibia sonrisa, como era habitual. Ron Weasley había llegado a la cita. Tarde, pero había llegado.

–¿Cómo estás, Hermione? –preguntó Ron, ladeando la cabeza levemente hacia la izquierda. Sus ojos azules se posaron un par de segundos, temerosos, en los de la chica.

–Aquí estoy, gracias –contestó Hermione, de forma cortante–. ¿Tú?

Ron no contestó inmediatamente. Desvió la mirada por un momento hacia las demás mesas del café del centro de Londres, adornadas con flores de diversos colores y formas. Dejó su mirada perdida observando a una pareja de ancianos que conversaban alegremente mientras comían unas pequeñas porciones de pie de limón. Hermione tosió, ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha y levantó la ceja izquierda, exigiendo una respuesta. Ron la miró.

–Ah, sí, bien –respondió, sin mirarla directamente–. Harry te mandó saludos. Le dije que viniera, pero… Ya sabes, está ocupado.

–Ajá –contestó la castaña, bajando la mirada con evidente molestia. ¿Cómo se le ocurría siquiera insinuarle a Harry que viniera? La cuestión ya era lo suficientemente complicada como para que su otro amigo también viniese a increparla.

–¿Qué has hecho?

La pregunta de Ron tenía una evidente dualidad de significaciones. En primer lugar, demostraba la evidente curiosidad que sentía el muchacho respecto de lo que Hermione había hecho el último tiempo; y, en segundo lugar, era un reproche. Reproche porque la muchacha llevaba ya un par de semanas alejada de su círculo más cercano, respondiendo las cartas que le llegaban por lechuza de manera escueta (de hecho, una de las cartas que Ginny le había enviado fue respondida únicamente con "Estoy bien, nos vemos pronto"). ¿En qué momento había confundido Hermione las lechuzas con telegramas?

–No mucho, la verdad –Hermione sabía de la doble intencionalidad del asunto planteado por Ron, pero ya no podía evitar más el problema–. He estado meditando, ¿sabes?

Ron frunció levemente el entrecejo. ¿Meditando? ¿Qué significa eso?

–No entiendo a qué te refieres, Hermione –dijo Ron, mientras buscaba al mesero con la mirada hasta encontrarlo y, acto seguido, hacerle gestos. El mesero, un muchacho más joven que ellos con la cara llena de granos, se acercó con una sonrisa exagerada–. Un café, por favor.

El chico asintió y apuró el paso, enfilándose hacia la parte interior del café y desapareciendo entre los recovecos del local. Hermione aprovechó el momento para tomar un poco más de café y, de paso, mirar su reloj. Eran las diez con veintiún minutos. Suspiró por tercera vez y se dignó a contestar.

–No sé qué hacer, Ron –se sinceró la castaña, dejando la taza de café sobre el pequeño plato, con mano temblorosa–. He estado pensado y… No sé cómo explicarlo.

–¿Tienes algún problema? –el muchacho parecía realmente preocupado–. Si lo tienes, por favor, ya sabes que puedes contar con nosotros.

Hermione tragó saliva y se escudó nuevamente en su taza de café, la cual estaba vacía. Fingió estar tomando café y volvió a dejar la taza sonoramente sobre el platito de color blanco. Respiró hondo y se llevó una mano a la frente, con la mirada baja. El estómago se le revolvió. Sentía como la mirada inquisidora de Ron no era sólo la de él, sino que contenía también la de Harry y Ginny.

–Ron, no es que tenga un problema, es que… –la chica hizo una breve pausa. Se mordió el labio inferior y luego prosiguió con lo siguiente–: No sé si vuelva a Hogwarts.

Hermione sintió como si algo dentro de ella se hubiese roto. Por fin lo había dicho. Había esperado mucho tiempo para decir eso, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo. No después de haber hablado más de un año de su supuesto retorno al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Ron abrió la boca, pero la cerró inmediatamente sin decir nada. En el intertanto, el mesero le sirvió el café torpemente. El pelirrojo espetó un torpe «gracias» y tomó la taza con lentitud, acercándola a su boca con aún menor prisa. Sorbió un poco de café y dejó la taza nuevamente donde estaba. Esta vez abrió la boca para decir algo.

–Hermione, ¿por qué tanto alboroto por esto? –preguntó Ron. Su rostro pecoso y pálido comenzó a tomar un leve tinte a extrañeza, que contrastaba con el dejo de alivio que comenzaban a demostrar sus ojos.

–Es que… Eso no es todo.

Los ojos de Ron volvieron a llenarse de curiosidad y reproche. Era obvio, no podía ser tan simple. Hermione llevaba un buen par de semanas comportándose de manera extraña. En los últimos días ni siquiera estaba contestando las cartas que le enviaban. Sólo una llamada telefónica de Ginny logró hacerla entrar –aunque fuese levemente– en razón.

* * *

–¡Hermione, tienes teléfono!

Hermione escuchó la voz de su madre desde su habitación en el segundo piso. Estaba ocupada revisando lo que parecía un centenar de papeles, llenos de formularios y de espacios para firmar. La muchacha soltó los papeles, echó la silla hacia atrás y se levantó, desganada, arrastrando los pies. Bajó las escaleras casi flotando.

–¿Quién es, mamá? –preguntó Hermione, intentando acomodarse el pelo. Su madre la miró con los ojos entornados, sin responder–. ¡Mamá!

–Oh, es tu amiga Ginny –dijo su madre, sonriendo de manera forzada. Hermione seguía acomodándose el cabello–. Hermione, es sólo una llamada, no tienes por qué…

La chica le lanzó una mirada asesina y se volteó, enfurecida, quién sabe por qué. Arrastró sus pantuflas a través del vestíbulo, dirigiéndose hacia la escalera. Sin embargo, algo la detuvo. Era como si algo dentro de ella no quisiese que siguiera caminando. Recordó las últimas tres lechuzas que había recibido e ignorado. Ginny estaba preocupada, y llegó hasta el punto de llamarla por teléfono. Una bruja utilizando un aparato tan _muggle_ era toda una proeza… Y si lo había hecho, era porque realmente estaba preocupada. La muchacha se volteó, y vio a su madre con el teléfono aún en la mano. Hermione sonrió, apesadumbrada, y caminó hacia su madre, quien le extendió el teléfono. La castaña lo recibió entre ambas manos, nerviosa. Musitó un «gracias» justo en el momento en que la mujer dejaba la habitación. El teléfono le pesaba entre las manos; suspiró y lo acercó a su oreja derecha.

–¿Aló? –susurró, casi sin fuerzas. Podía oír la respiración de Ginny al otro lado del teléfono.

–¡Hermione! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? –la voz de la muchacha pelirroja parecía alterada, lo que puso aún más nerviosa a Hermione. No sabía cómo responder.

–Sí, sí… Estoy bien, Ginny, gracias… –Hermione cerró los ojos y contuvo un suspiro de nerviosismo puro–. Oye, lo siento… He estado… Ocupada. Espero no se hayan preocupado porque no he respondido las lechuzas. La verdad es que iba a hacerlo, y… Y, bueno, ya sabes…

–No, Hermione, no sé –dijo Ginny. Su tono de voz había pasado en un par de segundos de la alteración a la molestia. Ella no sabía mentir. Al menos eso era lo que Ron siempre le decía: «No sabes mentir, Hermione».

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y jugueteó nerviosamente con el cable del teléfono, mientras sentía cómo la respiración de Ginny cambiaba de forma variable e impredecible. Su amiga estaba molesta, y mucho.

–Mira, Ginny… Sé que ya no tiene sentido deshacerme en explicaciones, pero… –Hermione podía casi oír cómo la molestia se apoderaba más y más del cuerpo de Ginny–. He estado confundida. Mucho. Y sólo podía terminar con esta maldita confusión estando sola. Sé que no fue la forma de hacerlo, pero… Tenía que hacerlo.

La tensión se disipó. Fue como si alguien hubiese extraído toda la culpa y la preocupación de la cabeza de la castaña. Incluso pudo sentir cómo la respiración de Ginny se tranquilizaba, y pudo notar que no era un simple producto de su imaginación cuando volvió a oír su voz.

–Hermione, está bien, no te preocupes –dijo Ginny, con voz serena–. Ron quiere hablar contigo. Espera…

–¡NO! –exclamó Hermione, sin percatarse de que el tono de su voz se había elevado tanto. De forma inconsciente, se tapó la boca–. Digo, no, ahora no…

–¿Tienes algún problema con mi hermano, Hermione? –preguntó su interlocutora. Sin embargo, su tono no era desafiante ni mucho menos agresivo: denotaba una preocupación absoluta e incondicional. Ginny conocía a su hermano muy bien, y sabía que muchas veces podía ser un idiota insensible.

–No, no, para nada… –contestó Hermione, disimulando su nerviosismo entre risas contenidas–. Es sólo que… Prefiero hablar con él en persona.

Al parecer, la excusa de Hermione empeoró la situación. ¿Hablar con él? ¿En persona? ¡Pésima idea! Ahora tendría que darle explicaciones de forma presencial, mirándolo a la cara (si es que tenía el valor de hacerlo…).

–Oh, entiendo –dijo Ginny–. Le preguntaré si pueden juntarse en un par de días. ¿Qué te parece el jueves en la mañana?

–Eh… S-Sí, no tengo problemas –contestó Hermione, disimulando el poco convencimiento que tenía del ofrecimiento de su amiga–. Jueves a las diez.

–¡Muy bien! Le diré… Nosotras hablaremos pronto, ¿te parece? Con Harry estábamos preocupados…

–Sí, gracias, Ginny…

El resto de la conversación fue decayendo en la mente de la castaña. Sentía como si el volumen de la voz de su amiga fuese perdiéndose en un espiral de preocupaciones que partía en su sien y seguía hasta sus pies, disipando toda posibilidad de entendimiento concreto entre ellas. Siguió respondiendo a las interrogantes de Ginny de forma casi automática, sin comprender en absoluto de lo que estaban hablando. Luego de un par de minutos –que a Hermione le parecieron eternos–, pudo colgar el teléfono. Al hacerlo, se quedó helada. Estaba ahí parada, en pijamas y con los brazos cruzados. ¿Qué podía hacer? Ya había arruinado todo. No quedaba otra cosa que dar la cara. Y ante Ron. Su plan había fracasado: ella quería que él fuese el último en enterarse de todo.

* * *

–¿No es todo? –la voz de Ron estaba impregnada de una especie de desesperación que le carcomía la cabeza–. Hermione, ¿qué pasa? Ya me parece bastante raro que no quieras volver a Hogwarts… Pero, ¿por qué nos ignoraste por tanto tiempo?

Hermione tragó saliva y fingió nuevamente beber su inexistente café. Con mano temblorosa, lo posó sobre el plato y volvió a tragar saliva. Cerró los ojos, mojó sus labios, y se preparó para decirlo:

–Voy a entrar a la Universidad.


	2. Capítulo I - La lechuza y el correo

_Bueno, les traigo el primer capítulo de este fic. Disfruté mucho escribiéndolo y espero que ustedes también lo hagan al leerlo. Espero con ansias sus reviews, ¡en serio!_

_Un abrazo,_

_Iuris Doctor_

* * *

**Capítulo I – La lechuza y el correo**

La mandíbula de Ron se desencajó levemente cuando Hermione pronunció la última palabra. El pelirrojo tardó un par de segundos en procesar lo que la chica le había dicho; al parecer, su rostro había digerido la noticia antes que su cerebro. Tomó la taza con lentitud y sorbió un poco de su café, que ya estaba frío gracias a la acción de las bajas temperaturas de la capital inglesa. Tragó de forma estrepitosa y con dificultad y, luego, dejó la taza reposar sobre el platito que yacía frente a él. Posó su mano derecha sobre la mesa y acercó su cara hacia Hermione, con los ojos muy abiertos.

–¿U-Universidad? –espetó, parpadeando con rapidez. La palabra salió con dificultad de su boca, y Hermione lo notó: era como si estuviese escupiendo algo que estaba masticando y que, un momento después, encontró asqueroso.

–Sí, Ron –contestó la muchacha, intentando desviar su mirada de la de su interlocutor. Su mirada perpleja le producía algo extraño. Era una mezcla entre preocupación y risa.

–Pero, ¿cómo? O sea, me refiero a que, ¿para qué? No tienes necesidad de… No, pero, a ver… –Ron frunció el entrecejo y apretó levemente la mesa con la mano que reposaba sobre ella. Su cerebro no estaba funcionando bien. Si bien nunca había sido un experto en el uso de las palabras, a Ron no le costaba mucho hilarlas para poder sonar coherente. Este momento era una excepción. Era como si su mente y sus cuerdas vocales estuviesen descoordinadas y desfasadas.

Hermione apartó su mirada de los ojos de Ron. Sabía que se sorprendería, pero no había previsto que fuese tanto. Llegaba incluso a preocuparla. Por un momento, se cuestionó la actitud que había tenido con él y sus demás amigos en las últimas semanas. «Debiste haber sido más abierta y sincera», le susurró una voz dentro de su cabeza. Hermione sacudió su cabeza casi instintivamente luego de escuchar ese consejo y volvió a posar su mirada en la del chico. Seguía con los ojos muy abiertos, y pestañeando casi sin control. La presión que ejercía sobre la mesa con su mano derecha iba incluso en aumento.

–Mira, Ron, en verdad siento no haberte dicho –la chica hizo una pausa y suspiró–. Sé que fue un error y que debí decirles a todos con anterioridad, pero… No sabía cómo hacerlo, ¿si?

Ron cerró los ojos un momento y asintió lentamente. Quitó su mano derecha de la mesa, utilizándola para tomar la taza de café y vaciar el frío contenido que se encontraba dentro de ella. Abrió los ojos y se echó hacia atrás, apoyando su espalda nuevamente contra el respaldo de la silla. Suspiró y abrió la boca, como si algo mágicamente hubiese hecho que la conexidad entre su mente y su cuerpo hubiese vuelto de sopetón.

–Tranquila, Hermione, no te preocupes –dijo Ron. La chica había entornado los ojos, esperando una respuesta poco agradable, pero se encontró con todo lo contrario: el muchacho parecía no estar enojado. Su voz demostraba cierta tranquilidad y, más que nada, alivio–. Por algo debes haber tomado esa decisión… Pero… ¿Por qué?

Si la mesa no hubiese oficiado de obstáculo entre ellos, Hermione se habría abalanzado sobre Ron para darle un abrazo. En lugar de eso, le dedicó una tierna pero tímida sonrisa. Era curioso que Ron respondiese –aunque fuese luego de sufrir un pequeño desarreglo mental– a una decisión tan inesperada de Hermione de una forma tan madura. ¿Habría madurado? ¿O quizá Ginny le había dicho que actuara de forma decente para no agravar más los problemas de la castaña? Todo era un misterio para la chica.

–Es un asunto complicado –dijo la chica, que no sabía realmente cómo explicárselo a Ron–. La verdad, desde pequeña mi meta en la vida fue entrar a la Universidad. Ya sabes, antes de saber que era una…

La muchacha guardó silencio, pues recordó a tiempo que se encontraba en un lugar rodeado de _muggles_ que podían escuchar lo que iba a decir. Sin embargo, Ron entendió a la perfección y asintió. La muchacha tragó saliva. Miró a su alrededor, dedicándole un par de milésimas de segundo a cada una de las mesitas que ornamentaban la parte exterior del acogedor café del centro de Londres. Volvió su mirada a Ron y prosiguió con su explicación.

–Bueno, el punto es que de un tiempo a esta parte he extrañado mi vida como… Persona normal.

Ron carraspeó. El chico nunca habría esperado escuchar algo así de la boca de Hermione. Incluso, parecía más natural que Hermione dijese que Draco Malfoy era un muchacho agradable. «Persona normal», ¿qué tipo de término era ese?

–Hermione, creo que no te entiendo –dijo Ron, mientras apoyaba uno de sus codos en la mesa y dejaba que su cabeza descansara sobre la palma de su mano–. ¿A qué te refieres con ese… Concepto?

–Extrañaba que dijeras eso, Ronald –bromeó Hermione, intentando distender el ambiente. Lamentablemente, no resultó. Ron seguía mirándola con extrañeza: parecía no reconocerla–. Mira… Sé que es difícil de comprender, porque tú siempre viviste rodeado de magia. Para mí es distinto. Cuando era pequeña me preocupaba de otras cosas, y todo parecía más complicado. Si hubiese sabido de la magia antes, hubiese podido achicar mis dientes cuando era pequeña y, así, ahorrarme las burlas de mis compañeros de clase. Sin embargo… Eso me ayudó a crecer. Siento que los detalles cotidianos que la magia facilita son necesarios en la vida… En mi vida, al menos.

Hermione dijo todo eso muy rápido, atropellando cada palabra con la siguiente que emanaba de su boca. A Ron le recordó a la Hermione que daba saltitos en su asiento durante las clases para poder responder a una pregunta: sus respuestas salían de su boca de la misma forma. Sin embargo, ya no había en ella una pequeña sonrisa de autosatisfacción ni de felicidad. Se notaba preocupada. El pelirrojo se rascó la barbilla y cerró los ojos. Hermione tenía toda la razón, pues él no entendía lo que ella sentía. Desde que tenía memoria había vivido con magia, había _vivido la magia_. Hermione no, al igual que Harry. Pero la muchacha era distinta a su amigo. Ella siempre había sido más sensible y detallista que sus dos amigos, quienes, con el tiempo, habían aprendido a valorar y atesorar esas dos cualidades típicas de la chica que los acompañaba en todo momento. Incluso, los había hecho madurar y crecer como personas. Ron sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago, pero no era agradable: no quería perder a la Hermione que había conocido hacía ya ocho años durante el viaje que los llevaba por primera vez a Hogwarts. No estaba dispuesto a pasar por eso.

–Hermione, creo que entiendo a lo que te refieres –Ron parecía haber salido de un trance que duró, al menos, treinta segundos–. Creo que tengo hambre, ¿tienen salchichas aquí?

La chica no entendía nada. Ron había cambiado el tema olímpicamente, recurriendo a la comida (cosa que siempre hacía). El chico utilizaba esa estrategia cada vez que quería discutir algo con mayor profundidad más tarde u otro día, para así poder conversarlo con tranquilidad. Era básicamente un «Déjame procesarlo totalmente y luego hablamos, ¿bueno?». Hermione no sabía si sentirse molesta o aliviada. Lo único que sabía era que Ron engulliría, al menos, unas tres salchichas.

–¿Cuántos _sickles_ costará un plato de salchichas? –preguntó, como si nada hubiese pasado.

–Libras, Ron, libras –exclamó la chica, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Definitivamente, Ron había entendido el mensaje: Hermione no podía explicar realmente bien lo que le sucedía. El muchacho parecía haber desarrollado levemente su inteligencia emocional, dejando atrás su rango emocional de cucharita de té–. ¡Bah, Ronald, yo pago!

* * *

–Está confundida, eso es todo.

La Madriguera estaba igual que siempre. No mucho había cambiado desde que Voldemort había muerto. Sin embargo, la casa de los Weasley parecía no asumir aún la pérdida de uno de sus miembros: la casa no emanaba aquella calidez que producía cuando Harry la conoció. Si bien la alegría y la espontaneidad de los Weasley seguían, aparentemente, intactas, el ambiente de la Madriguera se había vuelto un poco más frío y lúgubre; el lugar estaba incompleto desde aquella noche en que se hizo patente que Fred no volvería más.

Harry, Ron y Ginny estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, saboreando unas galletas que la señora Weasley había terminado de hornear la noche anterior. Como siempre, estaban deliciosas. El tema que estaban tocando había sido recurrente en sus conversaciones durante las últimas semanas, pero esta vez tenían un par de respuestas. Vagas, pero respuestas al fin y al cabo.

–De verdad que no puedo creerlo –seguía repitiendo Harry, quien había terminado de mordisquear una galleta de miel que tenía forma de calabaza–. ¿Hermione quiere ir a la Universidad? Sinceramente no puedo creerlo.

–Fue lo mismo que pensé yo cuando lo escuché, amigo –le respondió Ron, mientras blandía un vaso con jugo de calabaza a medio tomar–. Se veía confundida e insegura. Pero… Lo de la Universidad iba en serio, eso te lo aseguro.

Ginny no había dicho ni una sola palabra por, al menos, los últimos tres minutos. Revolvía el té de menta que tenía frente a ella cada veinte segundos y no retiraba su mirada de él. La falta de comunicación con su amiga durante esas semanas le había dolido, sí. Pero lo que más le dolía era que no le hubiese confidenciado ese pequeño gran detalle, ese que había gatillado todo el problema inicial. La chica no sabía si culparse a sí misma o enfadarse con Hermione: su mente estaba demasiado ocupada debatiéndose entre esas dos opciones como para seguir la conversación de su hermano y su novio. Sin embargo, algunos fragmentos de ella eran captados por su cabeza y digeridos con lentitud, entendiendo poco a poco el problema.

Harry le dedicó una mirada de preocupación a su novia. La pelirroja tenía los ojos muy abiertos y no dejaba de contemplar la taza que tenía frente a ella. El chico levantó una de sus manos y acarició el cabello de su novia con ternura, sin producir mayor reacción. Harry miró a su amigo y se encogió de hombros, como diciendo «¿Quién las entiende?».

–¿Será necesario hablar con ella de nuevo? –preguntó Harry a Ron–. Digo, los tres. Dudo que la razón tras su decisión sea algo tan simple como la nostalgia de llevar una vida de _muggle_.

–Creo que están subestimando sus razones.

La voz de Ginny pareció emanar de las paredes de la casa. La muchacha seguía sin despegar los ojos de su té de menta, pero sus ojos estaban ahora cerrados. El tono de su voz era seco, pero demostraba comprensión. ¿Quién mejor que Ginny para comprender las razones de Hermione? Para Harry era incomprensible que alguien desdeñara la vida de bruja en favor de una vida _muggle_, puesto que su vida "normal" había sido horrorosa hasta antes de conocer el Mundo Mágico. Pero para él era difícil comprenderlo: Hermione había vivido una parte de su vida sin saber nada de ello, siendo casi una _muggle_, y lo había disfrutado mucho. Durante un par de años, cuando aún iban a Hogwarts juntas, Hermione y Ginny conversaban sobre su infancia. Hermione siempre le comentaba a su amiga cómo extrañaba las cosas simples de su vida no mágica, como por ejemplo, cocinar sin magia. La castaña le comentaba cómo la varita se había vuelto una prolongación de su mente y de su cuerpo, impidiéndole de forma ciega e involuntaria disfrutar de ciertos pequeños detalles que cuando pequeña disfrutaba a diario. Harry no podría entenderlo, y mucho menos podría hacerlo su hermano.

–Yo había hablado un par de veces con Hermione sobre esto –contó Ginny. Su voz era plana; el tono de su voz no variaba a medida que las palabras salían de su boca–. Cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, me había mencionado cómo extrañaba a veces vivir sin magia. Nunca le tomé mucho el peso a esas conversaciones, pero…

La chica hizo una pausa. Por fin levantó su mirada y la dirigió a quienes la acompañaban en la cocina. A lo lejos se oyó el sonido de los pájaros. Los ojos de Ginny brillaban. Ella sabía que si su amiga había tomado una decisión tan radical debía tener buenas razones. No todo se reducía a cocinar con su madre sin usar magia.

–… debe tener sus razones –prosiguió Ron, terminando la idea que su hermana había dejado en el aire. El vaso que hacía unos minutos rebosaba en jugo de calabaza, ahora estaba casi vacío y bailaba entre las manos del pelirrojo.

–¿Realmente alguien podría querer entrar a la Universidad siendo una bruja? –se preguntaba en voz alta Harry, que no parecía estar de acuerdo con la decisión. Harry siempre había sido comprensivo con Hermione, pero esta vez no parecía compartir su decisión. De hecho, le parecía bastante absurda.

–Harry, tú no la entiendes –le dijo Ginny–. Después de todo lo que pasó con Voldemort, Hermione ha cambiado. Todos hemos madurado, pero ella… Ella se ha vuelto más reflexiva. ¿Acaso no se han dado cuenta?

Harry y Ron asintieron. Era verdad: desde el término de la Batalla de Hogwarts que Hermione se había vuelto una especie de ermitaña reflexiva. Si bien siempre estaban en contacto, pocas veces se veían todos juntos, esencialmente porque Hermione siempre tenía una buena excusa para no asistir a sus reuniones. Y, además, cuando los acompañaba, lanzaba reflexiones de corte cuasifilosófico que dejaba a todos pensando sobre lo que ella esbozaba de forma locuaz y convincente. Ginny tenía razón: Hermione había cambiado bastante en los últimos meses.

Cuando Ron le dio el último sorbo a su jugo de calabaza, el vaso se elevó por los aires y se dirigió hasta el fregadero, donde una esponja de color rojizo comenzó a lavarlo con dedicación. El ruido que producía la esponja al rozar el vaso logró apaciguar un pequeño zumbido que se aproximaba hacia ellos a la distancia, de forma rápida y juguetona. Un pequeño punto gris se iba acercando hacia la Madriguera, zigzagueando con alegría. Ron oyó un ruido familiar y, cuando se volteó hacia la ventana, abrió la boca y se encontró con…

–¡Pig! –exclamó Ron, extendiendo su brazo para que su pequeña lechuza se posara sobre él.

Pigwidgeon llevaba una carta atada a su pata y parecía, como siempre, muy alegre. Ron la acarició mientras Harry desenredaba la carta de la pata de la lechuza. Era un sobre mediano, de color blanco, que rezaba en su parte trasera:

«_Ron y Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter_

_La Madriguera»_

Harry observó la pulcra caligrafía estampada sobre el sobre, para luego reconocer aquella letra redondeada y perfectamente ordenada: era la letra de Hermione. Los tres se miraron al mismo tiempo. Pensaban que la chica no contestaría la última carta que le habían enviado, pero sí lo hizo. Y bastante rápido, de hecho. Ansioso, Harry abrió el sobre y sacó un pergamino, en el cual Hermione había escrito con una brillante tinta azul. El chico de lentes se aclaró la garganta, acercó el papel hacia sus gafas y comenzó a leer.

"_Queridos Ginny, Harry y Ron,_

_Lamento haberlos ignorado todo este tiempo. Espero que Ron les haya informado un poco sobre lo que me pasaba. ¡Lo siento, en serio! Generalmente era yo quien les escribía cartas regañándolos, pero esta vez los roles se invirtieron. _

_Mi decisión de entrar a la Universidad es casi un hecho. Ya tengo todo el papeleo listo y sólo me falta enviarlo al organismo que se encarga de la selección. Ya está todo en el sobre que tiene que estar y sólo falta mandarlo… ¡Estoy muy nerviosa! _

_Por eso, quería que me acompañaran al correo a dejar el sobre mañana. Lamento mucho haberlos excluido de este proceso, y ahora quiero que sean parte de él. ¡No quiero dejarlos fuera, en serio! Si me acompañan mañana al correo, prometo que les contaré hasta el más mínimo detalle de lo que viene, ¡lo juro!_

_Los espero mañana a las diez de la mañana en la oficina del correo que está cerca de mi casa._

_Un abrazo,_

_Hermione_

_PD: Ron, me debes siete libras. ¡Cómo puedes comerte seis salchichas a las diez de la mañana, eres un cerdo!"_

Harry dobló el pergamino y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Ginny aprovechó de tomar un poco de su té de menta, el cual se había enfriado considerablemente desde que lo sirvió. Ron no hacía más que mirar al techo.

–La última parte de la carta me recordó a mamá –dijo Ginny, sonriendo.

–Silencio, Ginny –le espetó Ron, evadiendo la mirada de su hermana. ¿Qué tenía de malo comerse un par de salchichas de desayuno? ¡Era de lo más normal!

–Entonces es un hecho, ¿no? –dijo Harry, resignado. Si su amiga había tomado una decisión de ese tipo, debía haberlo pensado mucho y en detalle. Quería confiar en ella, pero algo le decía que la decisión no era la más acertada de todas–. La acompañaremos.

Ron y Ginny estaban muy conformes con la idea. Si habían entendido bien lo que Hermione quiso decir, mañana en la mañana estarían al tanto de todo lo que había sucedido y de todo lo que sucedería en el futuro.

Harry miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera y se puso de pie. Eran las cinco de la tarde, y ya tenía que volver a casa.

–Muy bien, chicos, gracias por recibirme –agradeció el muchacho, tomando su capa de la silla que yacía bajo el extraño y a la vez maravilloso reloj de los Weasley– Nos vemos mañana… Ah, Ron, no olvides las siete libras… O Hermione quizá te tenga en la lista de espera unos tres meses más.

Harry y Ginny soltaron una carcajada. Ron bufó y se cruzó de brazos. La broma no le hacía ninguna gracia: hacías más de dos meses que Hermione le había dicho que no estaba segura de seguir la relación con él. Y eso le molestaba profundamente. Luego del bufido de Ron, Harry se despidió y, girando sobre sí mismo, desapareció de la cocina de la Madriguera.

–Controla a tu novio, hermana –musitó Ron entre dientes, evidentemente molesto.

–¿Dijo alguna mentira?

Ron volvió a bufar y, acto seguido, se levantó de la silla para servirse un poco más de jugo de calabaza.


	3. Capítulo II - Admisión

_Estimados lectores,_

_Siento haber dejado este fic a la deriva por un par de semanas, pero no tenía mucha inspiración para escribir así que preferí esperar un par de días hasta que la inspiración volviera… Afortunadamente, lo hizo. _

_En respuesta a __**Smithback**__… Aún no quiero revelar qué estudiará Hermione. Eso sólo lo sabrán en el capítulo III, es decir, el siguiente. Ya lo tengo decidido…_

_En segundo lugar, me disculpo de manera anticipada respecto a mi ignorancia sobre el sistema universitario inglés (y su admisión, en particular). No quise adentrarme mucho en él para que así la historia pudiese acomodarme mejor, así que si alguno lo conoce a fondo y se siente ofendido por mi incapacidad de retratarlo en el fic, le pido disculpas sinceras. ¡Así es la vida, jaja!_

_En fin, espero que lo disfruten y me hagan llegar sus sinceras opiniones. ¡Las tomaré en cuenta!_

_Un saludo,_

_Iuris Doctor_

* * *

**Capítulo II – Admisión**

Hermione temblaba. Lo que ocasionaba su temblor, sin embargo, no tenía nada que ver con la escasez de temperatura que coronaba los alrededores de aquella oficina de correos. No, no tenía nada que ver. Lo que Hermione Granger sentía en ese momento era una mezcla de tres emociones muy distintas, pero extrañamente afines: ansiedad, nerviosismo y miedo. El miedo parecía ser aquel condimento que generaba aquel extraño movimiento corporal que pretendía camuflarse con una reacción natural al frío.

Una leve brisa se levantó. Los árboles que adornaban la calle en la que se encontraba parada la chica menearon sus ramas. El gran sobre de color marrón que la muchacha cargaba entre sus brazos, abrazado contra su pecho, profirió una especie de quejido al ser impactado por la leve ráfaga de viento veraniego con sabor a otoño. Hermione cerró los ojos un momento y se aferró al sobre, el cual contenía una cantidad incontable de papeles llenos de firmas y timbres diversos. Sin embargo, ese sobre contenía algo mucho más preciado que una sarta de árboles talados para cumplir el rol de documentos importantes: contenía los sueños de una joven.

La chica volvió a abrir los ojos y ojeó su reloj de pulsera. Eran las nueve con cincuenta y cinco minutos. La pizca de ansiedad que albergaba dentro de ella comenzó a intensificarse. Era algo muy similar a aquella ansiedad que había sentido tantas veces en Hogwarts al esperar los resultados de los exámenes. Sin embargo, esta vez era diferente. La incertidumbre era mayor, mucho mayor. Ni siquiera estaba del todo segura de lo que estaba haciendo, pese a lo que le había dicho tanto a sus padres como a sus amigos más cercanos. Aun así, ya era casi un hecho. Restaban sólo un par de meras formalidades para que Hermione Granger pasara de ser la mejor bruja de su generación a ser una chica universitaria cualquiera… A menos que la rechazaran. No podían rechazarla, ¿cierto? Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa. La brisa volvió a golpetear su rostro, alborotando nuevamente a los árboles que comenzaban a desnudarse y haciendo bailar las hojas que alguna vez formaron parte de ellos. Cuando el viento se detuvo, oyó un sonido muy familiar en las cercanías del correo. Aguzó el oído para escuchar con mayor precisión, pero no fue necesario. El ruido provenía de un callejón oscuro cercano a la oficina de correos, donde se amontonaban una serie de enormes basureros. La chica arrastró los pies en dirección a dicho callejón y escuchó una voz que hizo que su corazón latiera más de prisa. «¿¡Por qué dejaste que Ron se hiciera cargo de la aparición, Harry!?».

La voz de Ginny Weasley inundó el corazón de Hermione de una tranquilidad ya no ilusoria, sino real. Por un instante, por un remoto momento, había pensado que quizá ellos no vendrían. Pero ahí estaban, los tres. La chica reprimió una sonrisa boba que amenazaba con formarse a lo largo de sus labios al tiempo que daba un par de pasos más hacia el oscuro callejón. Escuchó un ruido similar a bolsas cayendo contra el piso… No, no era solamente similar: _era_ el sonido de bolsas estrellándose contra el suelo. Era Ron, quien venía haciéndose camino entre las enormes bolsas de basura que descansaban dentro de un basurero enorme, de un tono verdusco desteñido por el paso del tiempo. Uno de los pies de Ron seguía dentro del basurero, mientras el otro luchaba por librarse de una bolsa que se le había enganchado a la zapatilla derecha. Ginny suspiró y tiró de su chaqueta, lo que trajo como consecuencia la caída de más bolsas y que Ron trastabillara, casi cayendo contra el piso como si fuese una bolsa más. Harry parecía levemente asustado ante la mirada amenazadora de su novia; los ojos de la chica parecían lanzar chispas que se confundían con su cabellera pelirroja, pero ello debía ser sólo un par de efectos especiales que la mente de Hermione agregó a la expresión de furia de su amiga, quien comenzó a acercarse hacia ella con paso firme y decidido, dejando atrás a Ron y Harry.

–Hola, Hermione –la saludó Ginny, quitándose el polvo del suéter que llevaba puesto, con aire ofendido–. ¿Cómo estás?

–¡Bien! –contestó la aludida, sonriéndole a su amiga, quien le devolvió una falsa sonrisa que intentaba ocultar su molestia ocasionada hacía sólo un momento–. ¿Todo bien?

Ginny no contestó. O al menos no lo hizo con palabras. La chica se limitó únicamente a poner los ojos en blanco y señalar con su dedo pulgar hacia atrás, precisamente donde se encontraban Harry y Ron. Los muchachos estaban levemente cubiertos por la sombra que blandían sobre ellos las paredes que formaban el callejón, pero la aguda vista de Hermione logró vislumbrar un par de manchas en su ropa. Manchas que, al parecer, también se encontraban en la ropa de la chica molesta que los señalaba de mal humor. Harry sonrió con nerviosismo, mientras Ron se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a mirarse los zapatos, como si éstos se hubiesen transformado de un momento a otro en lo más interesante que tenía cerca.

–Aparecer en un basurero –exclamó Ginny, indignada. La muchacha dio un par de pasos en dirección a Hermione y, acto seguido, estiró el suéter lila que llevaba puesto. Una enorme mancha de color rojizo oscuro yacía en la parte central del suéter, triunfante. La chica lo agitó con molestia frente a los ojos de la castaña–. ¡Ronald Weasley, el próximo instructor de aparición de Hogwarts!

Hermione rió. Los muchachos ya habían abandonado el callejón y, cuando el débil y perezoso sol de fines de verano impactó su ropa, manchas de un color similar al que coronaba el suéter de Ginny se dejaron ver a lo largo de toda ella. A ellos, sin embargo, no parecía importarles tanto.

–Sólo fue un error de cálculo –masculló Ron entre dientes, quitándose el polvo de la chaqueta. Lo mismo hacía Harry, quien le dedicó una sonrisa a Hermione, a modo de saludo–. ¿Qué tal, Hermione?

Los cuatro se enfrascaron en una conversación animada, aunque Ginny parecía un poco ausente al principio. El enojo de la pelirroja comenzó a disiparse con delicadeza a medida que la conversación avanzaba. Si bien no se habían visto hacía muchísimo tiempo, todo ocurrió como si se hubiesen visto ayer mismo. No hubo mención a la desaparición temporal de Hermione, pero sí la hubo respecto de los planes futuros de la muchacha quien, para interiorizar a sus amigos, explicó cuáles eran los pasos a seguir de ahora en adelante. Todos parecían muy interesados, incluso Ron, quien escuchaba atentamente cómo funcionaba el proceso de admisión a las Universidades británicas. Sin embargo, mientras explicaba, Hermione notó un extraño brillo en los ojos de Ron, quien no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos. La chica bajó tímidamente la mirada, pero siguió explicando. El muchacho parecía estar, al igual que ella, un poco nervioso por lo que el futuro les depararía. No sólo a Hermione, sino que a todos ellos.

–Entonces en ese sobre están todos los papeles, ¿no? –inquirió Harry, lanzándole una mirada curiosa al sobre que la muchacha todavía apresaba contra sus pecho. Hermione asintió con la mirada perdida–. Y… ¿Tienes todo? O sea… ¿No hay problema con que no hayas ido a una escuela _muggle_ durante los últimos siete años?

Hermione explicó que lo único que le bastaba era tener los resultados de los exámenes de admisión, los cuales había rendido hace no mucho tiempo. En teoría, señaló la muchacha, no debía ser de importancia el no haber asistido a la escuela durante todo ese tiempo. A la escuela _muggle_, al menos.

Siguieron conversando por unos quince minutos en las cercanías del callejón. Las preguntas de Ginny, Harry y Ron volaban como si fuesen flechas lanzadas a gran velocidad, pero las respuestas de Hermione surgían como flechas que viajaban con igual rapidez, pero en dirección contraria. Luego de que todas las dudas parecían haberse despejado –excepto aquella relativa al brillo presente en los ojos de Ron–, Hermione los guió hacia la oficina de correos, que estaba a tan sólo un par de metros de ellos. Cuando la marcha comenzó, la muchacha sintió sus pies extrañamente pesados y, además, el camino se le hizo increíblemente largo. Era como si estuviese intentando subir el Monte Everest sin ayuda alguna. Al llegar frente a la puerta de vidrio del correo, adornada con madera pintada de tonos rojos brillantes y dorados tenues, Hermione la empujó con dificultad. La puerta parecía pesar una tonelada.

Al entrar en la oficina de correos, los chicos se percataron que no había mucha gente. De hecho, sólo había un guardia plantado con cara de pocos amigos a la izquierda de la puerta, dos señoras atendiendo detrás de vidrios enormes y tres o cuatro personas de variadas edades que hacían la fila para recoger un envío. Sin embargo, no había fila frente al letrero que rezaba en hermosas letras rojas «_Envíos_». Hermione, con paso decidido pero lento, se acercó hacia el lugar donde todo comenzaría. Detrás del vidrio se encontraba una mujer de unos cincuenta años de edad, levemente rechoncha y de cabello corto y rizado. Una vez que Hermione y sus amigos se acercaron a ella, levantó la vista por sobre sus anteojos y enarcó una ceja. Su mirada iba de Hermione al sobre y del sobre a Hermione.

–¿Si? –preguntó con voz áspera y arrastrada, como si hablarle a Hermione fuese un enorme gasto de energía. Hermione dejó el sobre encima del escaparate, nerviosa–. ¿Quieres enviar eso, querida?

Hermione asintió y deslizó el sobre por debajo de la abertura del vidrio que tenía como propósito que los envíos pasaran a manos de aquella señora de mal aspecto. La mujer tomó el sobre con desconfianza y lo miró de arriba a abajo, y de un lado para otro. Soltó un bufido y lo dejó reposar sobre el mesón. De pronto, el lugar pareció volverse muy pequeño. Hermione sentía que la oficina de correos se reducía a aquellos tres metros cuadrados en los cuales se encontraban la señora rechoncha y ella. El aire se le hizo escaso y, por ello, se ruborizó. Apenas oía la respiración de sus acompañantes. Miró al techo, que parecía gigantesco, y suspiró. ¿Estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo?

–¿A dónde, querida? –la áspera voz de la mujer que la atendía la hizo menear la cabeza, provocando que su ilusión se disipara de golpe. La mujer enarcó nuevamente una ceja y agitó la mano frente a la cara inexpresiva de Hermione–. ¿Querida, a dónde quieres mandar el sobre?

La aspereza de la voz de la señora desapareció por un instante. Hermione se dio cuenta de que ella había comprendido que estaba nerviosa y, al parecer, eso ablandó levemente su áspero corazón que nunca hacía el esfuerzo de comprender a quienes llegaban a enviar cosas fuera de la ciudad. Hermione inhaló una fuerte bocanada de aire y se dignó a hablar.

–A la Oficina de Admisión de la Universidad de Oxford, por favor –dijo Hermione, ruborizada. Las palabras salieron de su boca de forma fugaz, lo que hizo que la castaña incluso dudara sobre si la mujer le había entendido o no. Al parecer sí lo hizo, pues abrió un cajón y sacó un enorme lápiz de color negro y comenzó a escribir al reverso del sobre. Cuando terminó, dejó el plumón a un lado y golpeó con suavidad el sobre contra la mesa.

–¿Entrarás a la Universidad, querida? –la pregunta fulminó a Hermione al igual que lo hicieron los ojos oscuros de la mujer, cuyos anteojos no podían ocultar un leve brillo de emoción. Hermione asintió lentamente–. ¡Qué bien, cariño! Te felicito. ¿Tus amigos también?

La muchacha no se volteó, pero pudo sentir cómo sus tres escoltas negaron con la cabeza al unísono. La mujer bajó la vista y releyó lo que había escrito. Suspiró y agarró un viejo timbre que tenía a su izquierda, para luego estamparlo contra el sobre.

–Llegará en aproximadamente un día, dos como máximo –dijo la mujer, lanzando el sobre encima de una pila de sobres de diversos tamaños y colores–. Son tres libras, cariño.

Hermione se metió la mano en el bolsillo izquierdo de sus jeans, hurgueteando en busca de las monedas que había traído. Una vez que logró atrapar al menos dos monedas entre sus dedos, vio cómo alguien extendía su brazo y lo dejaba caer sobre el mesón. Las diminutas pecas de la mano le hicieron reconocer al individuo de inmediato: era Ron. Luego de un segundo, Ron alzó su mano y dejó caer tres monedas de una libra esterlina cada una. Hermione se volteó y miró a Ron, quien le dedicó una sonrisa débil y se encogió de hombros en señal de «No hay remedio, ¿no?». La chica le dedicó una tierna sonrisa y se ruborizó aún más. Cuando se volteó para agradecerle a la señora del correo, las monedas ya no estaban y ella la miraba casi con ternura. Cuando habló, sintió que la aspereza de la voz de la mujer había desaparecido por completo. En su lugar, un dejo de satisfacción parecía enredado entre sus palabras.

–Mucha suerte, querida.

Hermione le dio las gracias y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa, para luego darse vuelta y salir de la oficina, acompañada por sus tres fieles escoltas de siempre.

–¿Celebremos en Las Tres Escobas? ¿Quién se anota? –preguntó Ron cuando la puerta de la oficina se cerró tras de él.

Hubo un murmullo de aprobación y, un segundo después, la calle en la cual se encontraba la oficina de correos quedó totalmente desierta.

* * *

Habían pasado casi tres semanas exactas desde que Hermione y los demás habían acudido a la oficina de correos. Al cabo de una semana, Hermione había recibido la carta de aceptación que le señalaba –de manera muy solemne, por lo demás– que había sido admitida en la Universidad de Oxford. La carta de aceptación había sido motivo de lágrimas de la señora Granger y de cánticos casi bárbaros de celebración del señor Granger pero, por sobre todo, había sido motivo de una gran satisfacción para Hermione, quien iba dejando atrás la inseguridad y la indecisión con cada segundo que pasaba.

Al pie de la carta de aceptación, con una solemnidad idéntica a la que recubría el mensaje que comunicaba su admisión en Oxford, se citaba a la nueva estudiante universitaria a una reunión con la Jefa del Departamento de Admisión de la Universidad de Oxford, para "darle la más cordial bienvenida a la comunidad universitaria". Hermione sabía que esa expresión exudaba falsa solemnidad, puesto que en realidad la Universidad quería cerciorarse que Hermione era digna de ingresar a tan prestigiosa casa de estudios.

La cita era para un día lunes que, según el calendario, llegaría en unas dos semanas más. Era una cita con Jennifer H. Woodrow, Jefa del Departamento de Admisión de Oxford. La reunión era a las once de la mañana y, al parecer, era de carácter individual. Era, según la opinión de Hermione, una "entrevista" más que una "bienvenida". Cuando informó de esto a sus padres, los consejos comenzaron a volar. Su madre revolvió el clóset de Hermione más de tres veces en busca de una tenida que fuera acorde a la ocasión. Su padre, por su lado, le dio millones de ejemplos sobre cosas que _no_ debía hacer ni, mucho menos, decir en la entrevista. Los nervios de la muchacha hacían que cada uno de aquellos consejos e intentos de ayuda le resbalaran, aunque no del todo a propósito. No recordaba haber estado tan dividida entre el nerviosismo y la ansiedad desde que iba a abordar el Expreso de Hogwarts por primera vez. Por ello, el transcurso de esas dos semanas se le hizo eterno. Recibía constantemente cartas de Ginny, Harry y Ron, pero ninguna de ellas lograba calmar su ansiedad. A veces se encerraba en su habitación y se tendía en su cama por horas, contemplando el techo e imaginando una y otra vez cómo sería la entrevista: el lugar, Jennifer, la Universidad, la gente, _todo_. Todo era una interrogante. Era de esos misterios que mueres por descubrir pero, a la vez, te das cuenta que quizá no sea tan bueno matar.

El día de la cita llegó en un veraniego día otoñal de agosto. Otoñal porque, como era usual en Inglaterra, el verano no parecía más que una versión más soleada del otoño. Ese día, un débil rayo de sol se coló por las cortinas de la habitación de Hermione, quien se levantó sin recordar inmediatamente que ese era el día especial. Salió de su cama con pereza, bostezando de vez en cuando y alborotándose su rebelde y largo cabello ondulado. Cuando se dirigió al espejo que estaba colgado al lado derecho de su escritorio, logró identificar lo que ella denominaba "_sonrisa incipiente_". La "_sonrisa incipiente_" era un fenómeno extraño que le ocurría de vez en cuando. A veces Hermione, luego de despertar, se miraba al espejo y veía que su reflejo le sonreía sin que ella lo estuviese haciendo. Esto le ocurría siempre que acontecería algo bueno en su vida, aunque muchas veces no le tomaba importancia. Sólo cuando transcurría el día y éste se ocultaba en la oscuridad de la noche, la muchacha le tomaba el peso a su "_sonrisa incipiente_" que, cual premonición, intentaba augurarle cosas buenas (¿y cómo creer en eso a ciencia cierta si, desde pequeña, Hermione nunca había creído en la Adivinación?).

La chica bajó a tomar desayuno y miró la hora en el hermoso reloj cucú que adornaba el comedor desde que ella tenía memoria. Eran las ocho y media. Se apresuró y se sirvió las tostadas con mermelada que su madre le había puesto en el plato y, luego de casi atorarse con el café, voló hacia su habitación nuevamente. Al abrir el clóset, encontró colgada en su puerta la tenida que su madre había escogido para una ocasión tan especial. No era nada demasiado elegante, pero Hermione sabía que su madre tenía buen gusto en esas cosas. Lanzó la ropa sobre su cama y se adentró en la ducha con rapidez. Luego de unos minutos, salió y se secó a la velocidad de la luz para luego ponerse la ropa. Se miró al espejo y sonrió. El suéter de color azul marino abotonado sobre una polera de color damasco la hacía ver alegre, mientras aquella falda negra que se encaminaba unos dos centímetros sobre sus rodillas le otorgaba un poco de solemnidad. «_Muy oxfordiana_», pensó la castaña mientras se peinaba su rebelde cabellera. Miró su reloj de pulsera y, mirándose por última vez en el espejo, giró sobre sí misma y la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Eran las nueve con treinta y dos minutos.

El viento cálido impactó su cara una vez que aterrizó tambaleándose entre dos pequeñas casitas de un estilo muy de Oxford. A Hermione siempre le había encantado Oxford, y desde pequeña su sueño había sido ingresar a la Universidad de Oxford. Ahora, estaba a punto de cumplirlo…

Dio un par de pasos saliendo del callejón y miró hacia ambos lados de la calle, nerviosa. Las calles adoquinadas de Oxford estaban atiborradas de gente –al menos para ser Oxford–, lo que desorientó levemente a la castaña. Desfiló hacia la derecha con paso decidido una vez que vio el edificio gris que había visto por primera vez en el folleto que indicaba los requisitos para ingresar a la Universidad de Oxford: era el Departamento de Admisión. A medida que se acercaba, comenzó a mirar a través de las pequeñas ventanas del edificio. Había un par de mujeres que no superaban los treinta años revisando lo que parecían ser expedientes en una oficina repleta de estantes y muebles con cajones. Hermione seguía observando las ventanitas mientras caminaba (una daba a una especie de laboratorio de computación y otra a una especie de biblioteca pequeña), lo que le valió un par de tropezones. Cuando rodeó el solemne edificio gris y se encontró frente a la majestuosa puerta de madera que, por lo demás, estaba abierta, respiró hondo y se dignó a entrar.

La solemnidad de la fachada del edificio se desvaneció y fue reemplazada por calidez una vez que Hermione puso un pie dentro de él. Lo primero que vio al entrar fue un enorme diario mural que rezaba en hermosas letras azules y blancas «_Bienvenidos al Departamento de Admisión de la Universidad de Oxford_», el cual contrastaba con el color crema de las paredes. Bajo las enormes letras institucionales estaba lleno de anuncios relativos a becas, premios, habitaciones y todo lo que pudiese interesarle a un nuevo estudiante universitario. Hermione intentó leer alguno de los anuncios y recortes pegados en el diario mural, pero estaba tan nerviosa que la vista se le nubló. En el intertanto, alguien se le acercó.

–¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? –le susurró una voz muy alegre.

Cuando Hermione salió de su estado de ensimismamiento, se encontró junto a una muchacha de cabello corto y cobrizo. Llevaba puesta una chaqueta de color azul coronada con una insignia que señalaba su nombre en letras doradas…

–Mi nombre es Elizabeth y estoy encargada de las visitas hoy –dijo la muchacha antes de que Hermione terminara de leer la placa que llevaba en el pecho. Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa desorientada y Elizabeth la comprendió de inmediato. Claro, su trabajo era orientar a los jóvenes que llegaban al Departamento con cara de _qué-hago-aquí-por-favor-ayúdenme_–. Tu nombre es…

–Hermione –contestó la castaña–. Hermione Granger.

En ese instante, Elizabeth levantó una carpeta azul con el escudo de la Universidad de Oxford y comenzó a buscar en ella algo, apoyada por su dedo índice. Luego de un par de segundos, chasqueó la lengua y levantó el dedo en señal de satisfacción. «Sígueme, por favor», fue lo que le dijo a la muchacha luego de sonreírle cariñosamente. Hermione no tuvo otra opción que caminar tras ella.

Se adentraron en un interminable y extenso pasillo que estaba lleno de habitaciones laterales, cada una adornada con su respectivo letrero que anunciaba qué había en ella. Luego de caminar un par de metros, Elizabeth giró hacia la derecha y se adentraron en lo que parecía ser una sala de espera, la cual estaba repleta de asientos azules empotrados contra la pared. Algunos de ellos estaban ocupados por gente de la edad de Hermione, los cuales parecían estar igual de perdidos que ella. Con toda seguridad esperaban lo mismo: entrar a la oficina que estaba escondida tras una puerta localizada en la esquina de la salita. El letrero azul que se encontraba a la derecha de la puerta señalaba en sendas letras blancas: «_Jennifer H. Woodrow _–_ Jefa del Departamento de Admisión_».

–Puedes tomar asiento, Hermione –le indicó Elizabeth con una sonrisa. La muchacha se demoró un par de segundos pero le hizo caso, sentándose a un asiento de distancia de una chica que parecía estar al borde de un ataque de nervios–. ¡Mucha suerte!

Luego de decir eso, Elizabeth abrazó la carpeta que llevaba en su mano izquierda y desapareció de la sala. Hermione juntó fuertemente las piernas y apretó los puños sobre la falda. Miró su reloj de pulsera desde lejos y se percató que apenas eran las 10:05. Faltaba mucho aún… Sin embargo…

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y de ella salió un muchacho desprolijo y desordenado, el cual caminaba arrastrando los pies. Una mujer parecía estar parada tras la puerta y observaba a los jóvenes con interés. La mirada de la mujer se posó un segundo en Hermione y, luego de un instante, levantó una carpeta idéntica a la que portaba Elizabeth. Frunció el labio y, luego de un instante, alzó la voz.

–¡Hoy vamos inesperadamente rápido! –exclamó la mujer. Su voz denotaba falso entusiasmo y, en realidad, demostraba lo cansada y aburrida que estaba de escuchar a tanto mocoso junto–. Veamos… ¿Granger, Hermione? ¿Ya llegó Granger, Hermione?

La chica dio un respingo al oír su nombre. ¿Tan adelantados iban? De seguro muchos no se habían presentado por miedo a perder el cupo en la Universidad (suena irónico, ¿no?). Hermione sabía que esa era la última prueba para ingresar a la Universidad y cumplir su sueño. Se puso de pie, nerviosísima, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Ya no había nada que hacer. Si el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre su cabeza le había puesto los nervios de punta, esto definitivamente la mataría.


	4. Capítulo III - Infiltración

_Estimados lectores,_

_Les traigo el tercer capítulo del fic. No me demoré nada en escribirlo _–_en realidad, me refiero a que me tomó pocos días_–_ y, paradójicamente, es un capítulo bastante largo. De ahora en adelante deberán acostumbrarse a que sean así de largos, porque desde este capítulo en adelante comienza la historia en serio. _

_En este capítulo me tomé un par de licencias, considerando que Hermione abandonaba el Mundo Mágico y que ya tendría poco tiempo para jugar con él. Primero, creé a los "__**legisprudentes**__", personajes curiosos que sirven como explicación de algo tan simple y a la vez tan complejo. En fin, no les adelanto más de ellos (ni de su brevísima aparición ilustrativa) para no arruinar la historia. Segundo, me permití una visita a dos lugares distintos del Mundo Mágico, uno más nostálgico que el otro. De todas maneras, disfruté mucho dándole un poco de mi toque al mundo de nuestra querida JK._

_Les agradezco los reviews, de verdad. Ojalá fueran más, pero comprendo que estoy recién comenzando con este fic y es entendible que el inicio sea tibio (pero tan cálido a la vez, ¡no me malentiendan!). Les aviso desde ya que estoy pensando en escribir un OneShot de algo, pero aún no sé de qué… Para descongestionar mi mente creativa de Hermione y de su ingreso a la Universidad._

_Un gran saludo,_

_Iuris Doctor_

* * *

**Capítulo III – Infiltración**

Jennifer H. Woodrow se veía mucho menos intimidante de lo que su nombre y puesto sugerían. Era una mujer delgada que no superaba el metro sesenta, cuyo cuerpo estaba ataviado en un traje de dos piezas de un color burdeo apagado coronado con enormes botones de color negro. Su cabello castaño, largo y con rulos, contrastaba con su piel pálida y pecosa, marcada con unas ojeras que parecían pequeños anillos morados. Su elegancia al caminar era opacada por el desinterés que manaba de todo su cuerpo en todo lo que tuviera estrecha relación con su trabajo, o al menos eso era lo que Hermione podía percibir de la mujer que la esperaba tras aquella puerta que hacía que su estómago se apretara. Su oficina era igual de elegante que ella: era grande, pero no enorme; un escritorio de madera oscura se posicionaba al centro de la habitación, iluminado por una pequeña ventana que dejaba entrar los tibios rayos de sol veraniego. A cada lado de la oficina se erguían estantes llenos de libros y carpetas enormes, flanqueado por pequeños muebles con innumerables cajones, del mismo tono del escritorio. Todo lo demás era bastante rutinario: un título universitario, fotos familiares –una de las hijas de Jennifer era exactamente igual a su madre, pero con la mirada extrañamente perdida– y diversos papeles que, aunque ordenados, se amontonaban sobre el escritorio de la Jefa del Departamento de Admisión de la Universidad de Oxford.

Jennifer cerró la puerta tras ella, dedicándole una sentida sonrisa a la castaña. Acto seguido, extendió el brazo izquierdo hacia la silla que yacía frente al escritorio para que Hermione se sentara. La muchacha asintió y tomó asiento. Unos segundos después, Jennifer se apostó en el sillón escarlata que reposaba frente a ella. Hermione sintió como Jennifer cruzó las piernas bajo el escritorio al tiempo que entrelazaba sus dedos sobre éste y, acto seguido, levantó una carpeta azul que tenía frente a ella. La chica alcanzó a divisar un pequeño adhesivo que señalaba, con una pulcra y elegante letra pequeña escrita en tinta, «_Granger, Hermione J.»_.

–Bueno… Hermione –la pequeña pausa efectuada por Jennifer fue interrumpida una vez que fijó sus ojos azules, de forma disimulada, en el adhesivo de color lila–. ¡Bienvenida a Oxford! Soy la encargada de darte la bienvenida a nuestra Universidad, explicarte cómo funcionan las cosas, tranquilizarte, etcétera etcétera.

Hermione sospechaba que esos dos _etcétera_ incluían un férreo análisis de personalidad y una revisión del perfil personal para determinar si la persona que se sentaba en aquella sillita era digna de ingresar a la prestigiosa Universidad de Oxford. Intentó borrar todo signo de desconfianza de sus ojos mientras Jennifer abría la carpeta azul y examinaba, lenta y rigurosamente, cada uno de los papeles presuntamente importantes que esta contenía. Al cabo de un minuto o dos, Jennifer levantó la mirada y volvió a entrelazar sus dedos sobre la carpeta, con una sonrisa exagerada pintarrajeada en su rostro.

–Y bien, Hermione… ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Bien, creo –la respuesta de Hermione no pareció satisfacer a Jennifer, quien entornó los ojos y ladeó levemente la cabeza hacia la derecha, sonriente. Claramente esperaba algo más–. Quiero decir, claro, estoy un poco nerviosa pero… Muy feliz. Sí, feliz. Eso es.

–Aquí en tu carta de motivación… –comenzó a decir Jennifer, casi mecánicamente, mientras escogía prolijamente una de las hojas que yacían frente a ella. Hermione la miró disimuladamente y vio cómo ciertas partes de su carta estaban resaltadas con destacador amarillo. La muchacha sospechaba que no había sido Jennifer quien la había leído y, por tanto, había sido otra persona quien había seleccionado los puntos importantes de sus motivaciones–. Aquí, sí… Dice que entrar a Oxford es tu sueño. ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué?

Hermione titubeó. ¿Era en serio? ¿Realmente les importaba esa pequeñez? Quizá no. Quizá era únicamente una estrategia para romper el hielo y así entablar un diálogo más fluido, pero… Quizá sí era importante. La castaña miró un momento hacia el techo y pensó. Sentía la respiración acompasada de Jennifer como un leve pero desafiante _tic-tac_ que le recordaba que debía contestar. Un par de segundos después, Hermione comenzó a hablar.

–De partida, me encanta Oxford… La primera vez que visité la ciudad de pequeña me encantó el estilo antiguo, sus casas pequeñas, sus calles adoquinadas… –Hermione tenía la mirada perdida, como si estuviese soñando. Al parecer estaba logrando lo que Jennifer quería–. Me gustaba pensar que en algún momento de mi vida viviría aquí… Así que fue así como comencé a pensar en una forma de hacerlo. Lo más sensato, me percaté con el tiempo, era estudiar aquí. _Aquí_ en Oxford.

Jennifer asentía con falso interés mientras Hermione repasaba aquellos episodios de su tierna infancia, sin soltar la carta de motivación de la castaña. A medida que Hermione recorría cada punto relevante señalado en sus motivaciones, Jennifer iba marcando cada sección resaltada en amarillo con un lápiz rojo, como si fuese una tarea cumplida. Luego de unos seis minutos de conversación, la Jefa del Departamento dejó la carta a un lado y siguió hurgueteando entre los papeles que descansaban en la carpeta. Sacó dos en particular: uno parecía ser el documento que certificaba los resultados de Hermione en los GCSEs; el otro no pudo ser analizado a fondo por la aguda vista de la castaña. Jennifer los puso en la parte superior de la carpeta y comenzó a observarlos con interés. Hermione, nerviosa aún, comenzó a mover su pie derecho de arriba a abajo, haciendo un ruido que podría poner nervioso a cualquiera. Finalmente, la mujer soltó ambos papeles y miró a Hermione a los ojos, fulminándola con la mirada.

–Tuviste buenos resultados en tus exámenes, ¿no? –Hermione asintió–. Pues, bueno… ¿Eras una buena alumna en la escuela?

El corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco y pareció detenerse por uno o dos segundos. Lo mismo ocurrió con su respiración. Sintió como el rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas y, en seguida, bajó la mirada. Precisamente estaba ocurriendo lo que no quería que ocurriera: hablar de la _escuela_. Sin embargo, la chica se armó de valor y levantó la vista lentamente… No iba a mentir, porque lo que diría no era mentira en absoluto. Además, hasta donde ella sabía, Woodrow no podía utilizar la legilimancia, por lo que no se enteraría de Hogwarts ni de la magia. Ella sólo tenía que decir la verdad… Al menos parcialmente.

–Sí, tenía buenas notas –señaló la castaña, ruborizada. Jennifer asintió y abrió aún más los ojos, para que Hermione profundizase el punto–. Desde pequeña me ha gustado estudiar, soy muy meticulosa y dedicada. Mis amigos dicen que puedo ser un poco… Perfeccionista.

Fue su subconsciente el que utilizó el adjetivo _perfeccionista_ en vez de _maniática_ o, peor aún, _neurótica_. Cualquiera de esas dos últimas expresiones habría complicado la entrevista de forma innecesaria. Jennifer pareció satisfecha con la información, por lo que dejó a un lado el papel de los GCSEs y se enfocó en el otro que Hermione no había logrado reconocer. Cuando Hermione bajó nuevamente la mirada, el horror se apoderó de su cuerpo. Una gota de sudor frío recorrió su espalda al tiempo que tragaba saliva de manera nerviosa y sonora. _Que lo ignore, por favor, que lo ignore_. Su mente repetía esas palabras de manera infinita y acelerada, como si fuese a ayudarla en algo. Sin embargo…

–No tienes certificado escolar, ¿no? –la pregunta le heló la sangre a Hermione. La mirada inquisidora de Jennifer era horrible. Sentía como si la mujer pudiese leer hasta el más recóndito escondite de su mente. ¿Y si sabía usar la legilimancia…?

–No –contestó Herrmione. No estaba segura de si había respondido la pregunta de su interlocutora o la que ella misma se había hecho sobre la supuesta capacidad de ésta de leer su mente. Jennifer ladeó nuevamente la cabeza, en busca de una explicación–. Verá… Yo no fui a la escuela. Al menos desde los once años.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Jennifer se echó lentamente hacia adelante, como si fuese a escuchar los pensamientos de Hermione si se acercaba más. La mujer suspiró, cerró los ojos y bajó el tono de voz, como si quisiese cerciorarse de que nadie pudiese oírla. Absolutamente nadie.

–¿Cómo es eso, Hermione? –la voz de Jennifer se arrastraba con lentitud, como si buscase poner en aprietos a la castaña deliberadamente–. Tú dijiste que eras buena alumna en la escuela. Entonces, ¿cómo…?

En ese instante, Hermione decidió que era momento de poner en marcha el plan que había ideado desde hacía tiempo. En caso de que alguien le preguntara algo así, ella contestaría que…

–Tuve tutores –dijo la castaña–. Mis padres no confiaban en las escuelas que había cerca de mi casa, así que contrató profesores para que me hicieran clases en casa. Generalmente finjo haber ido a la escuela, porque… –el rubor se alzó en las mejillas de Hermione. Por el contexto, parecía que efectivamente lo que decía le avergonzaba, sin embargo, la chica se ruborizaba por la tamaña calamidad que estaba inventando–. Porque me da vergüenza decir que aprendí en casa.

La castaña le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa a Jennifer quien, no estando del todo satisfecha con la respuesta, dejó el tema a un lado. Su mirada demostraba tener un millar de preguntas sobre dicha cuestión, pero prefirió ahorrárselas para no alargar innecesariamente la sesión y así poder terminar de forma rápida e ir a almorzar temprano. Una sensación de alivio recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione, cuyos músculos se relajaron de una vez por todas. Sentía cómo el peligro se desvanecía… No sabía a quién agradecerle por reclutar a alguien que detestara tanto entrevistar adolescentes melancólicos una vez por año. Jennifer guardó ambos papeles nuevamente y sacó algo que parecía una ficha sin rellenar. La mujer abrió un cajón del escritorio y sacó una elegante pluma de color verde esmeralda, con la que comenzó a llenar un par de espacios vacíos en el documento que tenía frente a ella.

–Por lo que me dijiste, presumo que no eres de Oxford –Hermione dejó escapar un débil y relajado «_sí_» que fue seguido por el sonido que la pluma hacía al escribir sobre el formulario–. ¿Conseguirás un departamento, casa, habitación? ¿O quieres vivir en las casas de la Universidad?

Hermione tenía clara su decisión. Si bien la idea de vivir sola era bastante tentadora, el hecho de vivir en las residencias de la Universidad era aún más tentador e, incluso, nostálgico. Le recordaba de manera lejana a los dormitorios de chicas que alguna vez ocupó en Hogwarts y, sin lugar a dudas, prefería ese sistema.

–Creo que quiero quedarme en las casas de la Universidad, si no es problema –respondió la castaña. Jennifer volvió a anotar un par de cosas, para luego hacer un par de cruces en unos cuantos cuadrados pequeños que descansaban impresos en el papel–. ¿Es posible?

–Por supuesto que lo es… –respondió de forma casi autómata Jennifer, quien no apartó la vista del formulario. Una vez que terminó, la encargada dio vuelta el formulario en dirección a Hermione y lo deslizó hacia ella. La muchacha lo ojeó con rapidez, verificando que todo estuviera en orden y, acto seguido, recibió la pluma de manos de Jennifer–. Firma ahí abajo, querida.

Los latidos del corazón de Hermione se volvieron más intensos. Sentía que la pluma pesaba un mundo. Se mordió el labio inferior en señal de nerviosismo y, finalmente, logró estampar su delicada firma sobre la línea que estaba destinada para aquel propósito. Hermione cerró la pluma y, acto seguido, deslizó el formulario hacia Jennifer. La mujer le dedicó una sonrisa que, por primera vez, parecía verdadera y, en seguida, pareció hablar desde lo más profundo de su humanidad.

–Qué bien que hayas escogido las residencias de la Universidad. Yo misma estudié ahí… Te asignan una compañera de habitación y conviven ahí hasta que terminan los estudios. ¡Es muy entretenido!

Jennifer recibió la pluma en una de sus manos y luego le indicó a Hermione que podía retirarse, sin antes estrecharle la mano con cordialidad y musitar de forma mecánica «Bienvenida a Oxford». Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y se levantó de la sillita, para luego comenzar a enfilar hacia la puerta y, de una vez por todas, terminar con aquel tortuoso trámite. Mientras la muchacha se dirigía hacia la puerta, Jennifer revisaba el formulario que había llenado hacía un momento. Por un instante, frunció el entrecejo y chasqueó la lengua. Algo había faltado…

–¡Hermione! Disculpa, pero… ¿Facultad?

La muchacha se volteó, sin soltar el pomo de la puerta, y esbozó una leve sonrisa triunfante. Su voz ya no denotaba nerviosismo, sino decisión.

–Derecho –dijo, con alegría.

Jennifer asintió mientras le mostraba los dientes amarillentos en algo muy parecido a una sonrisa de despedida. Hermione giró el pomo de la puerta, la abrió y huyó por fin de aquel calvario.

* * *

–¿Abogado? ¿Qué es eso?

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Hermione había visitado el Departamento de Admisión. El verano se hacía cada vez más frío, anunciando la inminente llegada del otoño con el ocaso del mes de agosto. Luego de que estuviese todo listo –Hermione recibió una última carta que tenía como remitente la Universidad de Oxford, señalando que todo estaba listo y que debía presentarse en la Facultad el día domingo 6 de septiembre de 1998–, recibió una lechuza que en realidad no esperaba. No era de Ginny ni de Harry, tampoco de Ron; era de la señora Weasley, quien quería invitarla a almorzar a la Madriguera para celebrar su aceptación definitiva en la Universidad.

La fecha que Molly Weasley había estampado en la carta con tinta negra había llegado. Era un almuerzo muy familiar: el señor Weasley, como siempre, estaba sentado a la cabecera demostrando un interés incesante sobre el mundo de los _muggles_; la señora Weasley, como era usual, estaba preocupada de que todo saliera a la perfección; George Weasley había hecho un espacio en su ocupada agenda para acompañar a su familia en una celebración tan importante; y, por último, la mesa la cerraban Harry, Ron, Ginny y, por supuesto, la celebrada Hermione.

La muchacha escuchó la pregunta del señor Weasley –_¿Abogado? ¿Qué es eso?_ – sin mayor sorpresa, pues tenía claro que Arthur preguntaría eso en algún momento. Todos estaban en silencio, mirando la situación con diversión, excepto la señora Weasley, quien estaba de pie observando a su marido con los brazos cruzados, como esperando que el interrogatorio terminara. Hermione pestañeó levemente y se preparó para dar una respuesta satisfactoria.

–Bueno… Un abogado es una persona encargada de conocer la ley y defender los intereses de las personas ante los tribunales –la chica dio gracias a quién sabe qué por hacer que los términos "_ley_" y "_tribunal_" significaran lo mismo tanto en el mundo mágico como en el mundo _muggle_–. Así que, esencialmente, tengo que estudiar la ley y esas cosas.

–¡Ah! –Exclamó el señor Weasley, levantando un generoso pedazo de pechuga de pollo que sostenía clavada en el tenedor–. Entonces… Sería como lo que hacen algunos funcionarios en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, ¿no?

–¡Sí, exactamente! –contestó Hermione. Los Weasley seguían observando la situación con interés; George hacía caras graciosas a medida que su padre abría más los ojos con cada palabra que pronunciaba Hermione–. Es como un…

–¡Legisprudente! –exclamó el señor Weasley, quien se rió por un par de segundos. En seguida, la señora Weasley se acercó y le golpeó fuertemente el cuello, con el ceño fruncido. Todos rieron–. ¡Molly, qué hice ahora!

–¡Deja a Hermione comer tranquila, Arthur! –La señora Weasley llevaba un enorme plato de patatas cocidas en dirección a la mesa, el cual se tambaleó levemente cuando Molly le propinó el golpe de reproche a su marido–. ¿Quieres patatas, querida?

La señora Weasley extendió su brazo corto en dirección a Hermione, ofreciéndole el plato con patatas. La muchacha asintió y tomó la cuchara que sobresalía del extremo del plato, lanzando una generosa cantidad de patatas junto al pedazo de pollo que yacía a medio comer frente a ella. Como siempre, Ron fue el siguiente en servirse un poco más de acompañamiento –tanto Molly como Hermione le dirigieron miradas de reproche cuando el pelirrojo se estaba sirviendo patatas por tercera vez consecutiva, pero él las ignoró–, seguido por Harry quien, educadamente, rechazó el ofrecimiento de su suegra. Molly arrugó la boca e hizo un sonido con la lengua, mirando a Ginny. No sabía por qué, pero Hermione creyó leer el mensaje que la matriarca de los Weasley le enviaba de forma casi telepática a su hija: «_Si se adelgaza por tu culpa, Ginevra, ¡ya verás!_».

La conversación siguió girando en torno a los abogados, su función y sus similitudes con los _legisprudentes_. Los legisprudentes eran la contraparte mágica de los abogados, así como los sanadores eran la de los médicos. Su tarea era titánica: la defensa de los intereses, muchas veces chiflados, de los magos y brujas, así como el conocimiento de legislación igualmente chiflada que databa de hacía más de 1700 años era francamente u una tarea desesperante. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales Hermione había declinado la opción de desempeñarse como legisprudente y se decantó por la decisión de dedicarse a la abogacía. Una vez que Arthur Weasley empezó a hablar de los legisprudentes que conocía del Ministerio, Molly tomó asiento y sacó la varita de dentro del bolsillo de su delantal, agitándola con parsimonia. Un enorme jarrón lleno de brillante jugo de calabaza se abrió paso entre las tupidas cabezas rojas, interrumpidas brevemente por una negra y una castaña, y comenzó a rellenar los vasos que comenzaban a vaciarse –el de Ron, por ejemplo, ya había sido rellenado al menos tres veces–. Hermione esperó a que el jarrón se alejara lentamente en dirección a Harry luego de llenar su vaso, sorbió un poco del delicioso jugo de calabaza, y luego procedió a atacar el pollo que todavía esperaba ser devorado. La muchacha tenía muchísima hambre, y no sabía por qué. Mientras la castaña batallaba contra un pequeño cartílago incrustado en el pollo, George se integró a la conversación.

–Oye, hermanito, ¿cuándo comenzarás a trabajar conmigo?

Hubo un minuto de silencio incómodo. Si bien no nombró a nadie en específico, todos sabían que George Weasley se estaba dirigiendo a su hermano menor, Ron. Desde la muerte de Fred, George no había hecho siquiera mención a quién ocuparía el lugar dejado por su gemelo en _Sortilegios Weasley_ –si es que alguien llegaba a hacerlo, claro–, por lo que nadie tocaba aquel tema mientras George estuviese cerca. Al escuchar aquella pregunta, Ron pareció atragantarse con la patata que estaba bailando entre sus dientes. El muchacho le dirigió una mirada fugaz a su madre, quien cerró los ojos con pesar y asintió disimuladamente. Ron carraspeó, se relamió y dejó el tenedor sobre su plato.

–Cuando quieras, George –contestó Ron, animado. Su hermano le devolvió una sonrisa que no demostraba alegría, sino más bien agradecimiento–. Espero que ahora sí me hagas descuentos en tus artículos de broma, ¿eh?

–Ni lo sueñes –sentenció George, con voz grave–. Si llegas a tomar algo, lo descuento de tu sueldo. ¿Te parece empezar el lunes, Ronnie?

–¡Claro! –exclamó Ron, dando un pequeño saltito sobre su asiento. Todos en la mesa sonrieron, felices. Si bien George nunca volvería a ser el mismo, se notaba que poco a poco iba asimilando la partida de su gemelo adorado–. ¿Cuánto me vas a pagar?

–No te precipites, Ronnie –le dijo George, apuntándolo con el tenedor. La señora Weasley le lanzó una mirada acusadora y lo regañó, pero George no bajó el tenedor. Molly miró al techo y se cruzó de brazos, como si se lamentara de que su hijo hubiese crecido–. No te estoy contratando, ¿eh? Es sólo un período de prueba. Una semana gratis. Si quieres te pago con pastillas vomitivas…

–¡Ey!

La mesa estalló en carcajadas… Bueno, todos menos Ron, quien se encogió de hombros y se limitó a morder un pedazo de pollo sin mucho ánimo. Hermione habría jurado ver que George le guiñaba un ojo a Harry, como si todo hubiese estado planeado, pero luego se convenció de que últimamente su mente le jugaba malas pasadas (_sonrisa incipiente_, sí claro). Pero ahora podía estar tranquila… El calvario del proceso de admisión –_selección_, como insistía en llamarlo el señor Weasley– ya había concluido, y ya quedaban sólo unos cuantos días para que Hermione Granger se incorporara al mundo universitario _muggle_. Todo parecía ir sobre ruedas y estar listo por fin, hasta que…

–Hermione… –el señor Weasley se volvió serio en un instante, arrugando levemente el entrecejo escondido tras sus anteojos–. ¿Ya pediste audiencia con Kingsley?

La muchacha dejó caer el tenedor sobre el plato. Al parecer, nadie percató que ese gesto fue totalmente involuntario. Hermione entornó los ojos y miró al señor Weasley. ¿Audiencia con Kingsley? ¿Qué audiencia? No, nada podía habérsele escapado… Había hecho todos los trámites necesarios, _todos_.

Los trámites _muggles_, claro.

–Sí, sí –comenzó a decir el señor Weasley, echándose hacia adelante–. Cada vez que un mago va a adentrarse durante un tiempo prolongado en el mundo _muggle,_ debe pedir un permiso ante el mismísimo Ministro de Magia. Es algo de rutina, casi nunca los rechazan…

–"Casi nunca los rechazan…" –lo remedó George, imitando de forma increíble el tono de voz calmado y sereno de su padre. La señora Weasley, indignada, le lanzó una mirada cargada de ira y le golpeó la mano derecha con fuerza, haciendo que su hijo soltara el cuchillo–. ¡Ey, mamá, qué pasa!

La señora Weasley parecía evidentemente molesta. Los Weasley intercambiaron miradas cómplices, en silencio; sus ojos estaban cargados de desconcierto. No sabían cómo reaccionar ante la situación. Harry y Hermione se miraron, sin entender, y esperaron en silencio a ver qué sucedía. La madre de los Weasley se levantó, molesta, y se dirigió a la cocina con su plato en una mano y la varita en otra. Agitó la varita con la mano y una esponja comenzó a limpiar el plato sobre el fregadero. Cuando las burbujas terminaron de rodear el plato, la señora Weasley giró sobre sí misma y enfiló hacia la mesa, apoyándose luego sobre los hombros de su marido con fuerza. Arthur miró hacia arriba, silente.

–Arthur pidió una vez uno de esos permisos, querida… –comenzó a contar Molly, intentando ocultar la molestia que la embargaba. La obsesión de Arthur Weasley por los _muggles_ generalmente le molestaba, pero ella había aprendido a convivir con ella durante todos esos años–. Fue en los tiempos de Fudge. Arthur quería conocer cómo funcionaban un par de aparatos nuevos que habían salido, los teléfonos _mórbidos_ o algo así.

–Móviles –la corrigió el señor Weasley con una sonrisa. Su mujer lo miró con furia y, según notó Hermione, hundió las uñas en los hombros de su marido. El hombre entrecerró los ojos, disimulando el dolor–. T-Teléfonos… M-Móviles.

–Eso –dijo la señora Weasley, casi ignorando lo que su marido había dicho–. En fin, solicitó uno de esos permisos aludiendo que era interesante observar cómo funcionaban esas cosas, porque quizá podían ayudar a mejorar el sistema de comunicación mágico –la señora Weasley puso los ojos en blanco, demostrando la extrema incredulidad que había generado en ella esa excusa de su marido. Hermione casi podía imaginarlo–, pero Fudge no le creyó. Y Arthur, perdiendo por primera vez los estribos ante sus jefes, decidió rebatir lo que Fudge estaba diciendo. Le dijo… ¿Qué le dijiste, cariño?

–Le dije que era un _viejo codicioso y poco visionario_ –contestó el señor Weasley, triunfante. Evidentemente, la pregunta de la señora Weasley tenía como intención volver a recordarle a su marido lo mucho que la había cagado en esa ocasión–. Fudge dijo que me despediría, pero sólo me bajó el sueldo en un veinte por ciento.

–Sólo… –complementó su mujer, apretando los dientes–. En fin, Hermione, los tiempos han cambiado. Además, no te enfrentarás a Cornelius Fudge, ¿no? Kingsley es mucho más amable…

–Y que lo digas… –dijo George, alzando una ceja de manera incrédula–. El señor Shacklebolt –comenzó el gemelo, impregnando aquellas palabras con una falsa sensación de formalidad– me puso problemas para renovar la licencia de la tienda, ¡pueden creerlo!

–Cariño, creo que ese es su trabajo –lo defendió Molly–. Una cosa es que sea amigo de la familia, y otra muy distinta es que deje de actuar como Ministro porque nos conoce. ¿Más patatas, Harry?

Harry negó con la cabeza. Hermione enarcó una ceja y no pudo evitar pensar en el por qué Harry tenía tan poco apetito. Le dirigió una mirada a Ginny quien, entendiendo la situación, se encogió de hombros y trató de dar a entender que estaba tan desconcertada como su amiga. El muchacho bajó la mirada y se hizo el desentendido, con un aire curiosamente misterioso. Se había mostrado muy callado durante todo el almuerzo, pero Hermione creía entenderlo. Al igual que a ella y a Ron, la batalla con Voldemort lo había dejado agotado. Y él, por sobre todos, debía tener una especie de _estrés postraumático_ con la guerra que había culminado hacía apenas unos dos meses y medio. Sin embargo, parecía que aquel nuevo perfil no le sentaba bien del todo, así que decidió involucrarse en la conversación a partir del tema referente a la audiencia con el Ministro.

–¿Audiencia? –inquirió Harry, pensativo–. Me suena a lo que tuve que hacer yo antes de entrar a quinto.

–¡No, no! –exclamó el señor Weasley mientras tragaba un poco de pollo, moviendo una de sus manos de un lado a otro en señal de negación–. Más que una audiencia es una entrevista. En mis tiempos tenías que señalarle al Ministro dónde ibas y por qué. Si el Ministro accede, te hace firmar un pergamino donde se lleva un registro de todos los magos que están residiendo en el mundo _muggle_. Además, te solicitan un pequeño reporte cada dos meses, o algo así. En casos más extremos, te confiscan la varita.

Hermione dirigió su mirada de forma inmediata al señor Weasley quien, desconcertado, se la devolvió. ¿_"Te confiscan la varita_"? No puede ser… A ella no le harían eso, ¿cierto? No podían hacerlo. Pasaron un par de segundos hasta que el señor Weasley entendió la mirada de Hermione y, luego de negar animadamente con la cabeza, le dijo:

–No te la confiscarán, Hermione… –la tranquilizó Arthur–. Es para casos completamente especiales… Y dicen que la norma que obliga a hacer eso ya nadie la usa, ¿eh? ¿Qué me dice, futura _legisprudente_? ¿Eh?

–Abogada –corrigió Hermione, con una sonrisa.

Nada mejor que pasar sus últimos momentos en el mundo mágico con aquellos que habían pasado a ser su segunda familia. Bajó la mirada, levemente avergonzada y nerviosa, y tomó un poco más de jugo de calabaza.

–¡Eso! En fin, yo te conseguiré la audiencia con Kingsley, de eso no te preocupes –le dijo Arthur, acariciándose la barriga en señal de estar satisfecho. Su mujer no dejó pasar aquel detalle y lo regañó.

Luego de unos instantes, Hermione y Ginny ayudaron a la señora Weasley a apilar los platos limpios sobre el mesón de la cocina. Molly Weasley había comenzado a aplicar una política que ella había titulado «_Si no toma tiempo, se hace sin magia_», por lo que cualquier actividad cotidiana que requiriese un esfuerzo menor se realizaba sin recurrir a la varita. Hermione daba infinitas gracias a aquella idea, puesto que nunca le había agradado la idea de gestionar cosas cotidianas con ayuda de la varita. Mientras Hermione apilaba tres platos sobre la mesa, escuchó un sonido extraño a lo lejos. Era algo muy similar a un «_Psssst_», pero a ella le recordaba más al ruido que hacían las moscas al volar. Ronald nunca había sido bueno en demostrar que quería la atención de alguien. En efecto, Hermione dejó el paño que tenía en la mano izquierda y se volteó. Ron estaba en el patio, solo, y la miraba desde lejos. Era bastante obvio que quería hablar con ella por última vez antes de que entrara a la Universidad. Era lo lógico, ¿no? La muchacha se disculpó con la señora Weasley, quien le regaló una de sus cálidas sonrisas, y se dirigió hacia el patio con decisión. Al llegar junto a Ron, notó como el débil viento veraniego le acariciaba la parte baja de las piernas, como si quisiera augurarle algo. Hermione hizo caso omiso a las jugarretas que su mente le hacía y miró a Ron, quien comenzó a caminar, alejándose de la casa. Ciertamente quería que conversaran a solas en el verdadero sentido de la palabra.

Pasaron al lado de la huerta donde tantas veces habían tratado de deshacerse de los gnomos, y doblaron hacia la derecha rodeando un viejo árbol que parecía llevar siglos allí. Las pequeñas hojas de color violáceo que adornaban las ramas del anciano árbol comenzaban a caer, y algunas amenazaban con perder su hermoso color. Ron se apoyó contra el árbol, mientras Hermione se cruzaba de brazos frente a él. El muchacho torció levemente el labio y suspiró.

–Llegó el momento, ¿no? –Su mirada parecía perdida, como si súbitamente las rebeldes nubes de fines de verano le parecieran inmensamente interesantes–. Ya falta poco para que te vayas. Es raro…

–Sí, y que lo digas –complementó Hermione. Ron tenía los ojos entrecerrados, como si el frágil sol del verano británico le incomodase–. Ron, escucha… Disculpa por no haber hablado contigo sobre esto antes. Lo siento, ¡de verdad! Pero…

–Entiendo, Hermione –la interrumpió Ron. Por muy poco tacto que tuviese Ron Weasley, en ese momento, realmente _entendía_ a la chica. Era difícil, porque en los tiempos en que estudiaban en Hogwarts nunca había hecho un esfuerzo por entender a su amiga, nunca–. Es lo que quieres hacer, aunque…

Ron se sonrojó y bajó la mirada hacia la desvaída hierba que tapizaba el terreno circundante a la casa de los Weasley. Movió uno de sus pies con aire perdido, como si estuviese intentando quitar una mancha de tierra de una alfombra. Finalmente, volvió a levantar la mirada y la posó sobre los ojos de la castaña. La respiración de ambos se agitó.

–Aunque ya no estemos tan cerca como antes –y, sin previo aviso, Ron extendió su brazo y alcanzó una de las pequeñas manos de Hermione, aprisionándola dentro de la suya. La muchacha, totalmente desconcertada, dio un paso hacia adelante, casi de manera atolondrada.

–Estaremos igual de lejos, Ronald… –dijo Hermione, bromeando. Pero ella entendía. Ella entendía perfectamente lo que Ron quería decir. Estarían en mundos distintos, y él sabía muy bien que no había espacio en dicho mundo desconocido para él–. No seas tonto.

Hermione acarició la parte interior de la mano de Ron con su dedo índice, lentamente. Sin avisar, como ya era costumbre entre ellos, la castaña dio un paso más hacia adelante. Una nueva ráfaga de viento los golpeó, como si les quisiese advertir de algo. Ambos lo ignoraron. Con el brazo que Ron tenía libre, rodeó a Hermione por la cintura y la atrajo lentamente hacia él. La diferencia de estatura no fue obstáculo para que ambos, al mismo tiempo, acercaran sus cabezas con decisión. Ninguno había tomado la iniciativa, no; era algo recíproco. Se podía decir que avanzaban casi a la misma velocidad, casi como por encanto. Y, sin previo aviso, como ya era normal, sus labios se encontraron. El encuentro fue tímido pero decidido. La brisa veraniega volvió a golpearlos, pero ellos la ignoraron. El beso los fundió en una especie de ensimismamiento que corría para ambos… Lamentablemente, ambos sabían que ese beso sería el último. Al menos por aquel momento. Y, como si ninguno de los dos estuviese al tanto de aquella sentencia, se separaron. Ron no aflojó la presión de su brazo sobre la cintura de Hermione, y ella no dejó de mirarlo con ternura. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? En ese tipo de momentos de incertidumbre, que Hermione odiaba, se cuestionaba el hecho de no haber seguido tomando Adivinación con la profesora Trelawney.

–Ron, lo siento, pero sigo con la decisión que tomé hace un tiempo –Hermione no se alejó del muchacho. Él la miró con interés, pero no sabía exactamente lo que pasaría de ahí en más. Hacía un par de semanas, Hermione le había dicho que su relación llegaba hasta ahí… Al menos de momento. El pelirrojo sospechaba que aquello tenía que ver con su inminente entrada a la Universidad–. Nosotros, yo… Yo no puedo seguir así. Cuando tomé esta decisión –la chica bajó la mirada y tragó saliva, como si lo que iba a decir saliera a trompicones de su boca– estaba convencida de que no podíamos seguir juntos. Y ya sabes, bajo estas circunstancias… Mantengo mi opinión.

Ron asintió. No tenía palabras para decir, porque nunca había sido bueno con ellas. Prefirió ahorrárselas y abrazar a Hermione, a _su _Hermione. No era nada romántico. Era, más bien, un abrazo de amigos. De una amistad que había perdurado por casi siete años, con altibajos y todo, pero que no se quebraría porque ella le estuviese pidiendo que se separaran por un tiempo.

–¿Pastel? –musitó Ron, de forma taciturna. Hermione no entendió al principio–. Mamá hizo pastel de fresas, ¿quieres?

Hermione asintió y, juntos, avanzaron en dirección hacia la Madriguera. Las palabras, en esa ocasión, sobraban. Así lo quería Hermione y, según creía y esperaba, también lo quería así Ron.

* * *

Dos días después de que el señor Weasley lo prometiera, se le notificó a Hermione vía lechuza que tenía una audiencia con el Ministro de Magia, señor Kingsley Shacklebolt. La muchacha releyó la carta que le habían enviado un par de veces, en busca de algún requisito especial solicitado por el Ministerio –la formalidad de la vestimenta, por ejemplo–, pero no encontró nada que requiriese mayor atención. La reunión se llevaría a cabo en la oficina del Ministro y, por tanto, Hermione se sintió aún más presionada todavía. En la carta certificada se le informaba que debía llevar alguna justificación respecto de su «_estancia_» en el mundo _muggle_. Con la carta de aceptación debía bastar, o al menos eso era lo que quería creer Hermione.

Una de las primeras tareas que llevó a cabo Hermione la mañana de la audiencia fue sacar del clóset una de sus túnicas de bruja. Escogió una bastante sobria, de color negro con terminaciones escarlata. Intentó no peinarse demasiado y parecer lo más natural posible. Si una cosa los magos tendían a observar con recelo era el excesivo cuidado de la imagen personal. Cosas de ese tipo, más bien extravagantes, sólo se le aceptaban a gente como los Malfoy o, en su defecto, a Dumbledore –sus túnicas eran insuperables en extravagancia– y a Kingsley. Además, Hermione nunca había sido una asidua al respeto por la moda. Así fue como, ataviada en su túnica de bruja, Hermione se aprestó a tomar desayuno con sus padres quienes, como ya era costumbre, todavía la miraban con extrañeza al verla vestida de esa forma. Su madre le había aconsejado dos o tres veces –Hermione ya había perdido la cuenta– que se hiciera una trenza, pero la chica la ignoró de una forma que ya le parecía insólitamente habitual. Cuando terminó de desayunar, se despidió de sus padres y, ante sus ojos siempre atónitos, desapareció con Londres como siguiente destino.

La entrada de visitas del Ministerio de Magia, la ya mítica caseta de teléfonos roja ubicada en el centro de Londres, la esperaba con su disimulo habitual. Cuando se adentró en ella, suspiró y comenzó a apretar los números correspondientes, que retumbaban en su cabeza desde la mañana anterior. Cuando la caseta comenzó su imperceptible descenso, la castaña suspiró y se miró los zapatos. No estaba nerviosa, al menos no esta vez: tenía _miedo_. El viaje hacia el subsuelo londinense estuvo decorado por el constante traqueteo que realizaba el elevador disfrazado de caseta, el cual era incapaz de interrumpir los profundos pensamientos de Hermione. Era simple: sólo tenía que explicarle a Kingsley que iba a ingresar a la Universidad y que, por eso, viviría por un tiempo en el mundo _muggle_. El Ministro era tan reservado y prudente que, según Hermione, no haría mayores preguntas ni se entrometería de manera innecesaria en sus asuntos. Pero… Había algo que le daba miedo. Quizá debía ser el recuerdo de las circunstancias en las cuales había visitado con anterioridad el Ministerio de Magia –en una de ellas habían luchado contra los Mortífagos, huido de Voldemort y perdido la vida de Sirius en el intento– pero, en realidad, era un sentimiento que venía aquilatándose en la parte baja de su vientre desde hacía mucho tiempo; el miedo no era miedo a la audiencia, no, era miedo a la Universidad. Miedo al _futuro_.

Una vez que la caseta hizo un ruido seco contra el suelo y el traqueteo se detuvo, la puerta roja se abrió y dio paso al majestuoso atrio del Ministerio de Magia, decorado con aquella fantástica fuente de piedra en la que se ilustraba la convivencia de las especies más "relevantes" para el mundo mágico. Los memorándums, de color violeta, volaban con rapidez en forma de avioncitos de papel, esquivando las cabezas de las brujas y magos que, o bien trabajaban ahí, o se encontraban realizando trámites de carácter administrativo. Cuando Hermione puso un pie sobre el suelo de piedra del Ministerio, miró en ambas direcciones en busca de alguna cara familiar. De manera extraoficial, el señor Weasley le había informado que Kingsley la estaría esperando en el atrio del Ministerio, y que sería él quien la guiaría hasta su oficina para llevar a cabo la audiencia. La muchacha comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada, pero no lo veía. A lo lejos, divisó a Percy Weasley, quien caminaba distraído hacia el elevador situado detrás de la fuente, debiéndole la distracción al memorándum que iba leyendo. El hermano de Ron se perdió de vista una vez que ingresó al elevador y se confundió con las túnicas coloridas de otros magos que también estaban distraídos. Luego de barrer el lugar con la mirada, Hermione se adentró cada vez más en la jungla de cemento –o más bien, de piedra– mágico, dando pequeños pasos inseguros a medida que observaba cada sector del atrio y, entre tanto y tanto, un memorándum le rozaba su rebelde cabellera castaña. Una vez que llegó al lado de la fuente, una voz grave y profunda le hizo dar un respingo e, inmediatamente, voltearse nerviosamente.

–¡Hermione, tanto tiempo!

Era Kingsley. Como siempre, estaba ataviado en una túnica muy llamativa, esta vez de color violeta oscuro con bordados de un tono azul eléctrico. Su mirada, siempre segura y cálida, la envolvió poderosamente una vez que Hermione miró hacia arriba, buscando los oscuros ojos del ahora Ministro de Magia. Dado su nuevo cargo, Kingsley evitó el abrazo y se limitó a estrechar la mano de Hermione, quien le sonrió cortésmente. No sabía exactamente cómo dirigirse a Kingsley, ni mucho menos en qué términos… Así que…

–Sí, mucho tiempo, Kingsley –dijo repentinamente la muchacha, sin darle muchas más vueltas al asunto. Al no encontrar ningún rastro de molestia en el rostro del alto mago, sus hombros se relajaron y, de ahí en más, olvidó las formalidades que tanto la atormentaban–. ¿Cómo va todo por aquí?

Kingsley le hizo un gesto con la mano derecha, señalando uno de los ascensores, y la invitó a caminar junto a él en esa dirección. El nuevo Ministro comenzó a explicarle cómo iba todo. Le contó que la reestructuración del Ministerio de Magia era extremadamente compleja, pero que todo avanzaba según lo habían planeado. Hermione, realmente interesada en el tema, le hacía preguntas no muy comprometedoras, pues sabía que la labor de Ministro de Magia requería un cierto tenor de confidencialidad, por muy miembro de la Orden del Fénix que hubiese sido Kingsley en un pasado no tan lejano. Luego de haber abordado el ascensor y comenzar a subir, Kingsley fue observado con respeto por los otros tres ocupantes, quienes le dedicaron una especie de sonrisa nerviosa. Adecuarse a un nuevo jefe siempre era complicado, pero Hermione estaba seguro de que el nuevo Ministro inspiraba muchísima más confianza y calidez que Fudge o Scrimgeour. De eso no le cabía duda alguna.

Mientras el ascensor subía y la gente comenzaba a abandonarlo, Hermione sintió cómo su estómago se apretaba más y más. Cuando la suave voz de mujer anunció la «_Segunda Planta _– _Departamento de Seguridad Mágica_», Hermione sintió como si su estómago fuese a dar un vuelco y todo lo que había desayunado intentase salir por donde no debía. El frenético traqueteo del ascensor siguió su curso hasta anunciar el primer piso donde, por supuesto, se encontraba la Oficina del Ministro. Las rejillas doradas que hacían de puertas se hicieron a un lado, por lo que Kingsley hizo nuevamente el gesto que había realizado antes de abordar el elevador, para que Hermione saliera antes que él. La muchacha agradeció el gesto y, una vez que ambos habían abandonado el medio de transporte, éste comenzó nuevamente a bajar para, así, seguir llevando a los estresados trabajadores del Ministerio a sus respectivos puestos de trabajo. Hermione siguió a Kingsley, desorientada: no conocía aquel piso del Ministerio de Magia. Pasaron frente a diversas oficinas, como por el ejemplo el Despacho del Subsecretario del Ministro, cargo que a Hermione le producía sendas arcadas al recordarle a cierta bruja de aspecto similar a un sapo que, en estos momentos, enfrentaba un proceso criminal en su contra por atrocidades cometidas contra los nacidos de _muggles_ durante la Segunda Guerra.

Siguieron su camino y, por fin, Kingsley se detuvo frente a una enorme puerta de madera, con una enorme «M» de oro localizada justo en la parte central. Cuando el Ministro extendió el brazo, un enorme pomo dorado apareció frente a su mano (el cual tenía otra «M» idéntica a la anterior grabado sobre él). Kingsley giró el pomo dos veces a la izquierda y tres a la derecha, para luego empujarlo hacia adelante. La puerta se abrió y dejó, ante ellos, la Oficina del Ministro de Magia. Hermione reprimió un leve gritito de emoción y sintió cómo su estómago se relajaba por un momento ante tamaño espectáculo.

Una enorme lámpara de araña se alzaba ante ellos, con tonos lilas y dorados iluminando la oficina. A la izquierda, una escalera de caracol se elevaba hacia lo que parecía ser una biblioteca personal del Ministro de Magia, repleta de libros de diversos tamaños y épocas. A la derecha, un enorme mueble lleno de cajones que parecía estar lleno de archivos y fichas importantes vibraba por intervalos cortos. Al frente, imponente, yacía un escritorio grande de madera oscura, casi negra, con patas que se asemejaban a las de un hipogrifo. Sobre el escritorio descansaban un montón de documentos que Kingsley seguramente estaba ordenando y revisando y, para coronarlo, había una placa dorada que rezaba con letras oscuras «_Kingsley Shacklebolt _– _Ministro de Magia_». Detrás del escritorio había diversos aparatos raros, uno de los cuales echaba humo de forma profusa y emitía un agradable olor a lavanda. Hermione no pudo evitar reprimir un sentimiento de nostalgia al recordar a Albus Dumbledore.

Kingsley la invitó a tomar asiento frente a él en una silla del mismo tono que el escritorio, con un tapiz violeta. El Ministro tomó asiento luego de que la muchacha ocupase su lugar, tapando con su enorme silueta un impetuoso sillón –o más bien, un trono– dorado con el mismo tapiz que la silla en la que se encontraba sentada Hermione. Kingsley tardó un par de segundos en desocupar el escritorio, dejando los documentos que tenía frente a él a un costado y, finalmente, se inclinó hacia la chica en cuestión.

–Bien, Hermione, Arthur me informó que necesitabas una autorización para vivir en el mundo _muggle_, ¿verdad? –La muchacha asintió. Kingsley le devolvió el gesto y agitó su varita, que reposaba sobre el escritorio. Un cajón se abrió con un sonido levemente sordo y un pergamino voló hacia la mano del Ministro–. Es raro, ¿no? Has vivido toda una vida con tus padres y ahora necesitas una autorización para vivir en tu propio mundo.

A Hermione le hizo mucho sentido lo que decía Kingsley. Era absurdo. Ella era de familia _muggle_, ¿por qué requería un permiso para hacer lo que siempre había hecho? No tenía sentido.

–Lo sé, es extraño –agregó Hermione, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Kingsley observó atentamente el pergamino que sostenía en su mano derecha y, segundos después, lo dejó caer sobre su escritorio–. Traje mi carta de aceptación de la Universidad…

La chica metió una mano al bolsillo de la túnica y extrajo la carta, que estaba escondida entre los cuatro dobleces perfectos que había hecho con dedicación Hermione para que entrara en su bolsillo. Se echó hacia adelante y extendió el brazo hacia Kingsley, quien recibió la carta y la miró con interés. Su mirada iba de la carta a Hermione. Luego de terminar de leerla, se la devolvió y sonrió. Parecía una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

–Bien, Hermione, la justificación de tu… "Viaje" está lista –anunció, bajando la vista nuevamente hacia el pergamino que un instante antes había sacado del cajón–. Ahora, Hermione… La ley me obliga a hacer un par de cosas.

Fue como si el piso se hubiese abierto bajo Hermione. Era como utilizar uno de los ascensores del Ministerio, pero mil veces peor. El estómago se le revolvió y pudo escuchar cómo su respiración se volvía más pesada. No le confiscarían la varita, ¿verdad?

–No te confiscaré la varita, no… –la tranquilizó Kingsley. Parecía como si el mago frente a ella le hubiese leído la mente, pero la chica no quería pensar mal de él–. Pero sí te mantendremos monitoreada.

–¿Monitoreada? –inquirió la muchacha. Su caída al vacío se había detenido abruptamente, y su respiración se había normalizado–. El señor Weasley me dijo que tenía que enviar un informe cada cierto tiempo, pero… ¿Hay algo más?

Kingsley asintió. El Ministro levantó el pergamino que tenía frente a él y lo acercó a Hermione, quien lo tomó entre sus manos. Con la rapidez de un ratón de biblioteca, la chica paseó sus ojos por todo el documento. En la parte superior, el título señalaba con letras violetas «_Registro de Infiltraciones en el Mundo _Muggle» y, a continuación, los nombres y firmas de un centenar de magos y brujas se amontonaban hacia abajo, de forma desordenada. A la derecha de cada nombre, había una especie de timbre. El timbre tenía cuatro posibles colores y, además, encerraba una letra distinta según el tono: el timbre verde encerraba una «I»; el azul, una reluciente «T»; el negro, una sombría «P»; y, finalmente, el timbre rojo encerraba una lúgubre «M» que producía una tremenda desconfianza en Hermione. Debajo de las letras del timbre, se señalaban dos fechas distintas. La de la izquierda, suponía Hermione, indicaba el inicio del "viaje"; la segunda, quién sabe qué.

–Cada timbre simboliza un estado de la _infiltración _–comenzó a explicar Kingsley, quien se había percatado de la cara de desconcierto de Hermione–. El timbre verde significa «_Infiltrado»_, es decir, que la infiltración se está llevando a cabo con éxito. El timbre azul señala que la infiltración ha «_Terminado_» de forma satisfactoria. Las otras dos, sin embargo…

Hermione bajó la vista y la detuvo por un instante en un timbre negro y, luego, en uno rojo. La letra teñida de rojo seguía causándole algo en el estómago… Y, luego de unos segundos, se percató por qué: el rojo del timbre no era cualquier tinta roja… Era sangre. Sí, sangre. En algunos casos se veía más brillante; en otros, parecía seca y más oscura. Era el único timbre que variaba en el tono de su color respectivo. Los demás eran todos iguales. Hermione tragó saliva y miró a Kingsley, extrañada.

–¿Las otras dos…?

–El negro significa que el infiltrado está «_Perdido_», es decir, que nuestro hechizo ha perdido rastros de él –prosiguió Kingsley–. El rojo, sin embargo… Demuestra que el mago, o la bruja, está «_Muerto_», o sea, murió en la infiltración. _A causa_ de la infiltración.

Hermione se horrorizó. Por un instante, la muchacha abrió la boca en señal de perplejidad. Ahora entendía todo: los timbres que estaban más oscuros demostraban que el mago había muerto hacía más tiempo, y la fecha que salía al lado derecho indicaba el momento en el que había muerto. En el caso de los timbres negros, dicha fecha indicaba el instante en el que se había perdido el rastro del infiltrado. Por esa razón, todos los timbres que portaban la «I» tenían la fecha de hoy en el recuadro derecho, es decir, todavía estaban llevándose a cabo. Luego de darse cuenta de ese detalle, se percató de que el color verde era el que menos se repetía… Para su horror, los más recurrentes eran el negro y, por sobre todo, el _rojo_.

–¿Por qué…? –Hermione no podía aunar las palabras correctas. El horror y el miedo la paralizaban. ¿Por qué había muerto tanta gente?

–Si te fijas, esas fechas de defunción son relativamente antiguas… Casi todos los timbres se notan oscuros –Kingsley parecía un profesor explicándole a su alumna por qué dos más dos es cuatro y no cinco–, porque fueron infiltraciones que ocurrieron hace mucho tiempo. La mayor parte de las que tenemos registro son de los siglos XIV, XV y XVI, donde abundaba la cacería de brujas.

–Ah, entiendo. –Hermione entendía, sí, pero no dejaba de espantarse. La muchacha dejó el pergamino sobre el escritorio, casi con repulsión, y miró nuevamente a Kingsley. Tragó saliva por enésima vez y siguió hablando–. Entonces… ¿Tengo que registrarme ahí?

El Ministro asintió y acercó su mano derecha hacia una elegante pluma de color violeta que reposaba sobre un tintero cercano a los documentos que hace un rato descansaban sobre el escritorio. Extendió la pluma hacia Hermione quien, con mano temblorosa y estómago apretado, la recibió y se alistó para inscribirse en ese macabro registro. La muchacha se mojó los labios, secos ahora, y acercó la pluma hacia el pergamino. Las gotas de tinta que caían sobre él desaparecían lentamente, como si éste las absorbiera con desdén. Cuando la muchacha posó la punta de la pluma sobre el pergamino, Kingsley siguió hablando.

–Cuando firmes, un hechizo caerá sobre ti –comenzó a explicar. Hermione, que estaba agazapada sobre el escritorio para poder escribir sin problemas, levantó la mirada como un cachorro asustado, pidiendo una explicación. Kingsley entendió y prosiguió con su explicación–. El hechizo es muy similar al Detector que nos acompaña hasta los diecisiete. Nos avisará si haces magia de forma voluntaria y se encargará de tu estado actual (_infiltrada, perdida, muerta o terminada_) en todo momento. De vez en cuando reviso este pergamino para cerciorarme de que todas las _infiltraciones _van bien. Y no, no hay confiscación de varita.

Hermione respiró, un tanto aliviada, y escribió su nombre. Acto seguido, firmó. Sintió como si algo similar a una mano de hielo le tomara la cabeza, para luego derretirse sobre todo su cuerpo. Luego de ello, un timbre que parecía muy antiguo apareció de la nada y, con una rapidez impresionante, timbró con tinta verde el espacio en blanco a la derecha de su nombre. Sin embargo, no había ninguna letra.

–La letra aparecerá una vez que te adentres en el mundo _muggle_ –explicó Kingsley, como si le leyera la mente de nuevo. La muchacha le entregó la pluma, sin dejar de observar el misterioso pergamino–. Es una estupidez, lo sé. Pero ya modificaremos la ley. Espero me ayudes en esa labor, ¿te parece?

Hermione le sonrió. Ya no había nada más que hacer. Sólo restaba presentarse en la Universidad el 6 de septiembre y, de una vez por todas, comenzar su nueva vida. Luego de conversar unos minutos, la muchacha se levantó de su asiento y, acompañada del Ministro, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Kingsley le estrechó la mano y, acto seguido, le dio un abrazo. El gesto de cariño del Ministro de Magia la tomó por sorpresa, pero no debía sorprenderla en absoluto: ahora estaban en su oficina, claro.

–Mucha suerte –le susurró Kingsley.

En seguida, Kingsley empujó la puerta y la dejó salir. La muchacha se encontró nuevamente con los pasillos del Ministerio de Magia, llena de dudas y ansiosa, sentimientos a los cuales ya se había acostumbrado.

* * *

Hermione ya tenía todo empacado. Su bolso estaba lleno de cosas, aunque su madre le había prohibido llevar libros por dos razones principales: primero, para no ocupar espacio innecesario; y, segundo, para que estuviese obligada a socializar desde un principio. La muchacha, a regañadientes, le hizo caso y se preocupó de la ropa que llevaría. Al fondo del bolso, guardada en una cajita especial, Hermione escondió su varita mágica. Esperaba no necesitarla por, al menos, un tiempo.

El día había llegado. El verano estaba finalmente terminando, y lo demostraban las nubes que se arremolinaban en el cielo para opacar su azul tan veraniego. El bolso de Hermione yacía junto a la puerta. La chica, nerviosa, se había levantado temprano para terminar de ordenar lo que faltaba. Tomó su boleto de tren y, acto seguido, se dirigió al porche donde se subió en el asiento de atrás del auto de sus padres, cargando el bolso con dificultad. El camino hacia la estación de trenes fue rápido y expedito. Las conversaciones no abundaron, pero sí reinaba en su familia un ambiente de tranquilidad y, por sobre todo, de satisfacción. Al llegar a la estación y dirigirse al andén correspondiente, la madre de Hermione rompió a llorar. No lloraba porque su hija se fuera, lloraba porque estaba orgullosa de ella. Dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda, Hermione se despidió, para luego abrazar a su padre. El tren ya estaba listo para partir. Hermione se subió y, acto seguido, acomodó el bolso en la parte superior destinada para esos efectos. Miró por la ventana y vio a sus padres despedirse con la mano. Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Hermione, quien ya estaba apostada en su asiento. De pronto, el tren comenzó a moverse y, con ello, comenzaba su nueva aventura. No quería aparecerse en Oxford, no; quería hacerlo todo como correspondía. De ahí en más, sería una _muggle_. Hermione Granger, la estudiante de derecho. Sonaba bien, ¿no?

Al mismo tiempo, en un cajón de alguna oficina ubicada en el subsuelo de Londres, una «I» de color verde se estampaba sobre un pergamino viejo y amarillento. La _infiltración_ había comenzado.


End file.
